


First Games

by CigaretteDaydreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Party, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigaretteDaydreams/pseuds/CigaretteDaydreams
Summary: Garras invited to his first party. Hosted by Naruto and his friends whats the worst their perverted minds could make him do in a heated game of truth or dare?Uploaded the entire story on my fanfiction.net account





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thought I'd transfer some of my stories over to here, I usally read on AO3 and i quite prefer it.  
> Set in the Anime, after the Chunnin exam, but imagine the characters more like shippuden, atleast in looks. Every one is 17. Nooooot cannon..sorta..well?. like a smidge cannon

As he knocked, Gaara was hyper aware of his knuckles catching against the tiny splinters of wood making up the old door. As he dragged his hand away he expected to see needles of wood embedded in his flesh.

Anxiety ran thru him, urging him away from the party and back to the safety of being alone.

He was frozen in this state. Regret running up his spine; with the wish that his knocks weren't heard by anyone, and he could retreat back quickly. But his karma was catching up to him and the door was flung open.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried. Blue eyes met teal, this brief stong eye contact was enough to reassure Gaara that he was fine again. Naruto broke their interaction to turn and shout against the loud music pulsing from the house "hey, I said he would come and he did!"

Surpisingly Gaara felt slight disappointment from the expectation that he wouldn't come (ignoring the fact that he had almost run away before he'd got here) although he could understand why Naruto's friends would doubt any commitment he would hold with the blond, especially as not two mouths ago they were in a battle to the death.

"well come in Gaara, we've been playing a few drinking games and some of us" he stopped in his tracks to give a slumped Ino (visable even from the doorway) a deliberate stare "are not fairing that well"

Gaara scanned the small apartment, recognizing everyone from the chuunin exam while Naruto disappeared threw a door ahead.

A few shinobi stared suspiciously as he walked in, but most were too busy laughing or inebriated to even notice his arrival.

In an attempt to reassure some of the worried, he lowered the heavy gourd from his back to place it gently against the wall near the stairs. No massacres today.

"here" Naruto said, walking back over with a wary looking Sasuke trailing a few steps behind "well since you missed the drinking games, I thought you should catch up" Gaara stared at the shot glass being inched in his direction, "I mean I don't even know if you drink, do you?"

Gaara knew what alcohol did to people, Ino was a walking (or collapsed) example, it made you defenseless, Not a feeling Gaara would usally enjoy.

"mainly wine" Gaara answered, he reached and grasped the shot glass tipping it back in one, he could feel himself being closely watched so as usual he was trying to remain expressionless, but he was not expecting the abuse to his mouth, and couldn't prevent the small grimace, anger surging from his weakness "what was that?" he asked,

"vodka" Naruto laughed "sorry to start you on the rough stuff"

Not used to drinking more then a few sips of diluted wine, Gaara immediately felt hot.

He stared round at the party for a bit, he didn't recognize the song playing, whatever it was, it was too loud.

"what do people usually do at a party?" Gaara asked, starting to feel bored at the lack of entertainment.

"erm, whatever they feel like I guess," Naruto shrugged, grabbing a large clear bottle and pouring out amother two shots, downing one before nervously indicating for Gaara to grab the other, he did. Swallowing it quickly.

"so Gaara we don't know much about you, aside from your sand talent" Sakura said coming out of no where and standing way to close for comfort to Gaara's body. He didn't think she was being indecent, the constant glances at the black haired boy pretty much said *i will never love anyone else* but he wished she would just take a large step to the side. *you could-* he cut off the voice in his head, trying to remember what he was being asked.

"you know more then most" Gaara answered, he could feel his metaphysical hackles raise as more turned to stare at him.

"were your friends now, we should know your favorite color and shit" kiba spoke from his curled position of the carpet. Friends? Gaara was confused when he'd agreed to that, he'd never had friends and now these people were forcing themselves onto him.

"yeah, and I want to know why ANYBODY would choose to have love written on their heads!" Ino slurred trying unsuccessfully to lift herself from the sofa.

"guys don't be bastards, Gaaras awesome" Naruto shouted, alerting Gaara to the fact his new friend was possibly quite drunk.

"look are we gonna play any more games tonight? as i wanna pack up all the cards and shit, they're annoying me just laying there" choji asked, pointing to the cards thrown around the room

"the party doesn't end for ages, were probably gonna play something" Sakura argued, leaning agains the sofa

"lets play truth or dare" Sasuke proclaimed suddenly,

"yes!" Sakura screeched making Gaara clench his jaw tightly ow, this was followed by several other yes's but also some disagreement. They had played drinking games up to this point anyway.

"why? God we hate that game" Naruto moaned although didn't want to argue against Sasuke or the girls that adored him, and followed everyone in the living room to sit in a circle on the floor,

"what else are we gonna do for three hours, compare hair lengh?" Sasuke muttered to Naruto, who stuck his tounge out childishly, Sakura stood up to pull a few shinobi who were in the kitchen into the circle and soon everyone was still. Gaara stood staring confused at the circle before noticing everyone expectant expressions and moving to sit down next to Naruto

"Gaara as you're the new boy, you can start" Sakura said, Gaara felt a wave of embarrassment fill him, especially as someone had clumsily turned the deafening music right down.

"truth or dare is foreign to me" he said he wasn't sure if he should feel embarrassment or not, for all he knew truth or dare was something Sakura had made up

"oh" Sakura replied and then started talking so fast Gaara struggled to force his tipsy brain to focus " whoever spins has to ask who it lands on truth or dare, if they say truth you ask them something, they say dare you dare them to do something, if they cannot do it they have to take a shot, but you can only opt for a shot once, so choose carefully" she finished ominously Gaara allowed himself a second to ingest the info before knodding and spinning the bottle, it landed on Narruto, he internally smiled, he knew Naruto well.

"truth or dare" he asked

"truth" Naruto said smiling,

" well whats the capital of England" he asked

"Gaara!" Kiba whined " your supposed to ask something embarrassing or interesting, not boring as shit", anger surged through Gaara, how the fuck was he supposed to know that? He felt shabuku stir with his rage

"okay" he said roughly keeping his temper in cheek, he didn't want the demon here. Right embarrassing? What would be embarrassing? Ugh he didn't want to embarrass his friend, interesting then, what would he want to know.

"Naruto, what size are Tsunades boobs"he asked everyone seemed to react to Gaara being the one to ask such a perverted question.

"Gaara you horn dog!" kiba whistled, Garras eyebrows drew together, he didn't understand everyone's reaction, he was only asking to see how they compared to his sisters as he suspected they were similar. Garra having a big lack of sexual education or all round lad culture had missed the affiliation with female boobs and sex.

"Gaara! She's like my grandmother!" Naruto whined, before muttering out "32 E" Chochi was absolutely wetting himself

"right my turn" Naruto said before reaching over and spinning the bottle, it landed on Shino

"Shino truth or dare" Naruto asked

"dare" he replied

"Shino I dare you too..take of Sakuras bra and then wear it!" Naruto said everyone groaned

"lame," Sasuke muttered taking another sip of his drink

"but I don't want to take of my bra" Sakura moaned, sending Shino a disgusted look

"the dare wasn't for you forehead girl, I'll give him one of mine if your bothered" Ino slurred falling slightly onto Shikamaru

"well are you gonna do it?" Naruto asked,

"sure" Sakura said and reluctantly reached behind her back to undo her bra underneath her t-shirt, not wanting to be one upped by Ino.

Sakuras bra was flung at shino who unzipped his jacket, pulled of his top and slid the bra on.

"do me up Kiba" he said turning to the intrigued kiba who quickly moved behind him and clipped the bra into place.

"very nice" lee said his compliment earning him a deeper scowl from shino.

Shino spun and it landed on nobody, pointing towards the gap between Gaara and Choji, everyone was confused until Shikamaru proclaimed "that means every one take a shot" so Naruto fetched his vodka and every one was forced to swallow a deep mouthful

The next few rounds Naruto passed a dare to lick up Sasukes thigh taking his one opt out and swallowing another shot. He was on his way to being completely drunk.

Naruto then dared Kiba to suck on one of Hinita's breast's for a solid 30 seconds. And Kiba did. Right in front of everyone. Hinata didn't appeir scared, she took it like a pro not even worried that her breasts were bared to all of her friends, The atmosphere had changed in the room, from a childish game to a dark dirty atmosphere that made everyone anxious, even the oblivious Gaara felt a little unnerved, Ino picked truth next and was made by Kiba to talk out a sex scene with choji, making her turn bright red and mumble some half assed words.

"can I have another shot" Gaara asked Naruto while every one was still laughing over the last truth

"yeah sure" Naruto said pouring a large shot shakily and handing it over, Garra reached out and Naruto slid his hand into Garras making it a real task for Gaara to coax the shot out of Naruto's hand. He swallowed it in one, stomaching the reflective urge to puke.

Garra's eyes felt numb as complete bliss fell over him, he hummed as his body felt calm. He hadn't noticed the game move on till he heard his name and his eyes slipped down to see the bottle pointing straight at him.

"hmm truth" he said moving to lean heavier on his arm

"Gaara how many times a week do you jack it?" kiba slurred making the whole room pause and lean it closer

"I'm not familiar with that term" Garra replied feeling uncomfortable with the others reaction to a question he didn't understand

"you know masturbate, wank, get off" kiba said before downing the rest of his drink

"I'm still not familiar" Gaara said pushing his drunk brain to think of what it could mean, Sasuke let out a loud laugh

"Gaara you do get off right" Sasuke asked

"I don't know if I do, or not if I don't know what it means" he replied, he would of either been embarrassed or angry at their reactions If he weren't drunk.

"like-" Naruto said trying to explain "ahh- Shikamaru you explain"

"hm, I'm to drunk, just forget and continue Gaara you spin" he replied slumping back against Ino,

Right its my turn to spin Gaara reminded himself, his arm was too dead to move, so without thought he made some of his sand reach out, he heard gasps and glanced up to see Sasuke had practically thru himself away, he rolled his eyes allowing his sand to spin the bottle. Trying very hard not to brake the fragile glass. It kept spinning as he dragged his sand back to the gourd he'd lent against the wall, it landed on Sakura. He didn't know Sakura very well, so had no interest in knowing anything about her, or seeing her do anything, he almost drunkenly voiced this till she snapped

"dare" her eyes darting almost pleasingly towards Sasuke. Gaara wasn't particularly fond of Sasuke either so was more then happy to give the girl what she wanted.

"Sakura" he said in his deep voice "take Sasuke into the other room and do whatever you want with him for 5 minutes". She squealed jumping up and ran to the adjacent room, Sasuke turned towards Gaara shock on his face.

"your dead" he spat before quickly walking after Sakura

"jerk, that was tame compared to most of the dares" Naruto huffed turning completely towards Garra "so Gaara how do you feel, do you have that thing where you eyes are just blurred?" Naruto slurred falling of his knees.

"and everything's just rushed, like you shut your eyes and everything just skips forward in time" Gaara replied smiling when Narruto laughed.

"Gaara you can smile!" Naruto shouted reaching forward and touching his fingers gently to the smirk present on the redheads face, feeling how soft the lips were beneath his rough fingertips

"yeah and it only took five shots" he replied, moving his face away from Narutos wandering hands. Was he aloud now to touch back? as he had been wondering whether the apparent *whiskers* on the blondes face would be raised.

"is Temari still in the village?" Shikamaru asked suddenly breaking their conversation, Gaara turned away, although only for a second.

"yes she's here, along with kankuro" he answered, trying to speek coherently, it was becoming surprisingly hard.

"yo if you get Gaaras sister pregnant, I'm pretty sure he'll rip you apart" Kiba said making Ino burst into laughter, Gaara was again confused but refused to engage in what he'd found to be pointless conversations.

Sasuke finally emerged looking absolutely murderous. He sat down and furiously spun the bottle, not allowing anyone to talk about what might have gone down, Naruto was scanning Sasuke for clues of what if anything went on and was yet to find more then a crumpled collar. Sakura came out looking more then happy with herself sitting back down while the bottle spun ominously.

"Naruto, truth or dare" Sasuke said upset it hadn't landed on the redhead.

"dare" Naruto answered confident he could take whatever was thrown at him, Sasuke suddenly let out a barking laugh

"Naruto take Garra into the next room and describe to him how to get off" Sasuke said contempt he was getting back at Garra somehow.

Naruto immediately went bright red, even in his drunk haze he couldn't imagine telling the killer redhead something so personal.

"no wait I change it, demonstrate on him how to get of" Sasuke said making the room burst into nervous laughter,

"what!, like... NOO" Naruto screamed "but we're both men"

"look you've already used your get out of jail free shot" Ino said a huge smile visible

"why does he have to go in the next room" Hinita slurred making every one glance at the once reserved girl.

"well come on Gaara" Naruto said quickly before they'd make him do it in front of everyone.

As he walked slowly to the spare bedroom he contemplated what he was preparing to do.

Give his new friend a handjob. Nice. What a way to make friends.

Garra was nice to look at, it wasn't like it was choji or any of his other friends, where he couldn't find a speck of attractiveness in them.

He walked in and found himself falling onto the bed, he lied there for a second, before leaning up and watching Gaaras form enter the room and shut the door.

"lock it" Naruto said, his heart pounding. Gaara did, before walking over to stand in front of Naruto. The room was dark yet Garras red hair and green eyes were still very visible. Fuck Naruto thought, no he couldn't just pretend Gaara was a girl. Garra was undoubtedly male. wait he was an idiot how would he of pretended Gaara was a girl anyway, girls don't have dicks! he blinked thru his drunk haze to find Gaara had been talking, fuck he tried to concentrate.

"- know, I'm unsure of what I'm supposed to be doing, and the way the others are reacting means it's not going to be pleasant is it?" he said his green eyes slanting, he wasn't often the weaker one in scenarios, his sand was itching to crush.

"erm, Garra sit down I'll actually try and explain" Naruto said watching his friend lower himself next to him.

"what they want me to do is get you of…with my hands" he finished his cheeks burning, Gaara sighed his confusion still present, Naruto not liking his friend looking so agitated tried quickly to help.

"like have you ever touched yourself here" Naruto said, and he then did something that had he been sober would of caused a seizure.

he grasped Gaaras crotch. I'm drunk i'm very drunk he screamed at himself unable to rationalize what he was doing. he could feel Gaaras length making him more curious.

Garra gasped moving to get away from Naruto,

Naruto let him leave, feeling a lick of sadness at Gaaras rejection.

Gaara didn't speak instead just looked at Naruto with clear shock, Naruto felt guilt at putting that confusion in his friends eyes.

"y-yeah masturbation's like that but you touch yourself instead of someone else" he explained staring at the floor "but all this time and you've never?, we get taught about it at school"

"I didn't really go that often," Gaara explained and then to Narutos shock Gaara felt himself, he glanced at Naruto, his green eyes slanting mysteriously "it doesn't feel the same"

Naruto felt his trousers become rather tight. What?. Oh god no. why.

"yeah its different" Naruto said his eyes locked on Gaaras crotch. They were frozen for a good few seconds until Gaara couldn't restrain himself anymore.

"touch me again" Gaara commanded his eyes locking with Naruto. Blue eyes went wide. Did he just hear that from Gaara's innocent mouth.

"your only supposed to touch people you like" Naruto said trying to worm his way through his own confusion.

"well I'd like you to touch me" Gaara said moving so he was in front of Naruto, Naruto stared at Garra his mouth open as he took in the god demanding his attention.

"kiss me" Naruto said without thinking "I'll touch you, if you kiss me"

Naruto was doing everything he could to make the voice in his head shut up and just let him enjoy the sensation of lust flying thru him.

"deal" the redhead said before grasping the blondes hair with one of his hands and pushing their mouths together.

The blonde instantly moaned, sensations running thru his body, Gaara in all honestly had no clue what he was doing relying only on instinct,opening his mouth as Naruto followed; their tongues rubbed slightly, their kiss becoming frantic.

The dare entered back into Narutos mind, making him stiffen slightly, he wrapped his hands around Gaaras shoulders before pulling him down onto the bed before hovering over him. Gaara gasped as he was yanked onto the bed, making their kiss become a lot more deeper. Narutos hand slinked thru the soft red locks and the other reached down to completely open Garras trousers.

Naruto's hand pushed down rapping tightly around Garras member, earning a deep moan.

Gaara gasped. Was this a genjustu?

"your so hard" Naruto moaned moving to Garras neck where he sucked, his hand pumped, trying to mirror what he usually did on himself.

"for you" Garra gasped, he had no idea what these actions meant or why he had never experienced them as all of the other boys had, He remembered feeling tingly before but not knowing what to do about it, his father would never approve of such actions from his best weapon.

Naruto stroked Gaara faster, moving back to his mouth as they made out frantically. Gaaras hands moved to clutch at Narutos hair, he just had to express the desire he was feeling somehow, Naruto in turn squeezed tighter earning another loud moan. Fuck Naruto never would have imagined the red head making so much noise.

Naruto was drunk with vodka and Garras pleasure meaning he didn't give a shit if Garra's moans reached the eager group outside. fuck them. This was the hottest moment of his life. he willed Gaara to moan again and sure enough Garras nails scratched deep into Narrutos scalp as he let out a howl.

Naruto sped up even more, not able to contain the grinding of his hips into Gaaras ass. Gaara felt a tight coiling in his abdomen. He gasped, arching into the warm body on top of was so close. Watching Garra slowly unravel made Naruto almost cum with no stimulation.

"Naruto" He whined, bucking as Naruto stroked faster,

"shh its okay, cum for me"

"Naruto" Garra felt pure bliss run thru his body, all tension and stress leaving him, love surrounding him in its place. He'd never felt pure happiness before, his hazy eyes could just make out the blue eyes staring in wonder.

He gasped as he came back to his body, the happiness receding slightly. he became aware again, staring up at the boy laying on top of him. He felt the need to be on top, he was stronger after all, but his bones were mush. He felt all sticky and uncomfortable the longer the moment dragged on.

Naruto sensing the change of mood moved of him.

Garra quickly reached down and sorted out his trousers before trying to sit up his whole body shaking

"fuck, what was that?" he asked his rough voice made rougher from his panting, Naruto flushed a deep crimson wiping his hand in a towel that had been draped on the floor.

"th-that was a orgasm, ugh look we better go back in a second" he said glancing nervously to the door,

"yeah I should be getting home" the redhead said, he still felt all warm and would do anything to anyone to grasp the blonde for a few hours and make the blonde stop acting like he'd killed someone.

"look Garra maybe you should ask Kankuro what sex is," Naruto said not meeting Gaara's curious gaze

"ok" Garra said, for some reason this thought made him flush all over, what he had just done with Naruto he didn't want to discuss with his brother.

"lets go" Naruto said and exited back into the party, Garra was temped to collapse back onto the bed but he knew then he would never get up, the clock on the wall said it was half 11 and even though Temari wanted him home by 12, he thought now would be a good time to leave.

Walking back into the room he was about to make his presence known when Ino started puking all over the living room floor, a few of the more sober occupants started running around to help, but Gaara didn't feel like sticking around any longer so turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara dully recognized the light pushing thru the window as sunlight. It was time to get up.

He felt low. He let his eyes shut, considering allowing himself to shut down for a while, he had to actually remind himself how bad of an idea that was.

Anger surged so fast he wanted to spit, his usual reaction to confusion.

As well as the discord of last night Shukaku had been particularly bat shit crazy in the night and early morning, rolling emotion after emotion thru him. Fuck of. He snarled for the hundredth time. His head pounding.

Sand stirred in his gourd resting against the wall. He sighed trying to give himself a little perspective.

Somehow Naruto had made him feel pure happiness, more happiness then he had ever been exposed to. Euphoria had ran up his spine. Somehow Naruto had been able to control Gaara's body like it was his own. Was everyone able to puppet his body? Was he a walking remote control? Shukaku had started laughing, further reminding Gaara just how out of control his body was.

Creaking started from the next room, Temari must have woken up. He mechanically stood and dressed refusing to acknowledge the heat leaving his skin as he shed his pyjamas to pull on clothes that had been exposed to the frigid air of his room.

He walked out to the small kitchen of the apartment they were renting. Sliding into a plastic chair a second before Temari's and then kankuro's doors opened.

He watched them walk out, tiredly muttering to each other all the way from their rooms; both were clad in pyjamas and looked less than their usual put together selves. Gaara watched the exchange, monitoring their expression as they noticed him there.

"Gaara, how was the party?" Temari asked cautiously tiptoeing round his chair to get a mug from one of the high cupboards.

"Interesting" he replied watching his brother soundlessly pour cereal.

"What where you drinking?" Kankuro asked looking up to meet Gaaras eyes.

"Kankuro, Gaara didn't drink" Temari snapped sliding into the chair opposite Gaaras

"vodka" Gaara replied choosing to ignore Temari's comment.

"fuck yes Gaara" Kankuro laughed surging up in an unrequited attempt to high five the boy "i'm proud of you bro" while Temaris eyes went wide

"Garra your 17! You can't drink who gave you vodka" Temari said her hands claws on the table

"I did drink" Gaara replied, feeling for once like a typical teenager

"yeah moran I know you have the capacity, yet I don't like the idea of you drinking" she said working out quickly who had given her little brother vodka.

"how are you feeling this morning?" kankuro asked before slapping his hands together next to Gaara's ear whilst giggling.

"fine" Gaara replied

"dam, of course you wouldn't get hangovers, lucky shit" he gwaffled over a large mouthful of cereal.

If anger was a symptom of a hangover then yes he had one.

"so who was there last night?" Temari asked "I'd imagine it was all the shinobi we met at the chunin exams?"

"yes" he replied, forgetting thease were the same people he was sent to kill "how was your night?"  
Temari's surprise at Gaaras sudden interest in her life was quickly disguised

"yeah. No it was alright, I just stayed in and watched tv" she said

"oh god if we're here for another two weeks, were gonna have to start making friends; theres no chance I'm staying with just you every night" kankuro said glaring at his sister. Ignoring the fact that In suna they had done just that perfectly happy for many years.

"well, Tsunade said we were welcome to train with the shinobi here, soo that's what I'm doing today. Someone has to show konoha not to fuck with Suna" Temari said standing up and dumping her mug into the sink.  
"I might join you" Kankurou said standing

"copycat" Temari teased before walking back into her room to get dressed, she doubted she could threaten anyone in teddybear pyjamers.

This left Gaara still propped up at the table. Yes training would be good, a outlet from the anger growing inside him.

However maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea, his fighting could become malicious with emotion. But he did need to train; his taijustu was severely lacking skill.

He stood up ignoring the sudden pain to his head, and grabbed his gourd, shifting the heavy weight onto his back and slowly opening the door.

Looking out, the ramen shop was clearly visible from the apartment they were renting, reminding Gaara of last night as well as the weird promise he had made to Naruto, to ask kankuro about sex. He frowned. Usually he kept his word but he really didn't want to. Temari would be more approachable anyway.

Speaking of his siblings they appeared dressed behind him

"so you're coming bro" Kankurou smiled, It was only recently Kankurou had started referring to him so nicely and it was very pleasant.

He nodded and they stepped out locking the apartment, there was a short argument over who should be trusted with the keys as they walked and kankuro eventually surrendered to throw the keys rather vishiously at Temaris head.

It took a few minutes to walk were their guide had pointed out to be a public training area and Gaara was pleasantly surprised to not feel any glares or stares from the villagers. he was almost a stranger here. Reaching the field he scanned the area, it was practicly a mud pit, his sand was flinching as kunai rained close to him.

Temari instantly called out to one of the men who had been showing of, issuing a challenge and Kankurou had moved to the side taking out both his puppets. Gaara felt awkward.

He wanted to practice hand to hand fighting but he was pretty shit, He didn't want anybody to see that.

He squinted towards the forest, spying a gap thru the trees, he quickly retreated to find somewhere quieter. Following the dirt path he came across a clearing, there was an old looking building with the words dojo pained on them.

His intention was to be far away from anything human so he turned to leave when there was a crash and he felt his sand catch a body that had slammed thru the wood and would of slammed into him. his sand placed the boy down and Garra calmly turned and stared into blue eyes.

"GAARA" Naruto squeaked his body laying flat in the soft sand. Gaara blinked his eyes dragging away from Naruto to witness the arrval of lee from the doors of the dojo

"Gaara of the sand" lee shouted hesitating in the doorway. It was silent for a few seconds.

As well as the obvious awkwardness with Naruto, Gaara realized he hadn't seen Rock lee since he'd fought him in the exams. Fuck.

"want to explain why you were about to slam into me" Gaara asked using his sand to stand the stunned Naruto on his feet.

"Gaara..I" he said aware Gaara had killed for a lot less. Fuck seeing Gaara again was turning Naruto into a mess, he had planned on avoiding Gaara for the rest of his life. Not almost landing on him.

"We were sparing and my kick was too powerful for my Dojo to contain" Lee explained. oh, his dojo? had lee built it? and Sparing, the thing that Gaara desperately needed to do. He considered asking to join but his pride wore out, he couldn't show how weak he was.

Meanwhile Lee was wondering what had happened to Naruto. Sure Gaara was terrifying, but he had been informed thanks to Naruto that Garra was now a friend of the leaf. He had forgiven Gaara the moment he'd learned of the redheads change. But Naruto was acting like he was petrified of Gaara, not able to speak a word.

"what were you doing outside my dojo Gaara?" lee asked praying it wasn't to challenge him. he didn't think we was quite ready to take on Gaara again.

"I was trying to find a place to train" He replied simply

"well you are welcome to train in my dojo" Lee smiled *as long as it is not sparing with me* he mentally added.

Lee again wondered why Naruto was massaging his thigh witch he had hit particularly hard on the wood, instead of have a potentially great conversation with his proclaimed new friend Gaara.

"another time, I'll let you get back to training" Gaara said, before turning and following a different trail round.

"Naruto, are you ok, I thought you said Gaara wasn't dangerous anymore?" lee said walking with Naruto the small distance back inside his dojo.

"he's not. I just, god I just felt awkward around him, that's all" the blonde said getting back into position.

"awkward? For what reason?" lee asked returning to his fighting position as well, Naruto lashed out with a punch to stop lee and himself from looking into it. The memory of Gaara's tongue almost caused him to be kicked in the head.

Meanwhile Gaara had found a place a little further down and had started by stretching.

He wasn't sure what to do after stretching. He had never been formally trained in Taijutsu.

He sighed as his thoughts drew again to Naruto. Sure he'd hated how Naruto had controlled him, but the pleasure was so-.

Gaara forced his eyes forward and mimicked lee and practiced punching. He felt stupid.

He needed a partner. After only about a minute, He sat down on the grass. Admitting he couldn't do Taijutsu was the same as saying he was defenseless in his mind. Lee was an expert. Would he train Gaara? He sighed, the boy seemed to trust him or at least not fear him when they talked. but Lee? if Gaara had any pride he probably would of walked far away from Rock Lee but that path had death written over it.

Well there was only one way to find out. He'd be killed if he didn't improve.

He walked back down to the dojo. He stared thru the gap in the barn to see Naruto and lee properly kicking each others ass. They looked amazing flipping and kicking quickly it looked effortless.

Naruto was fighting lee almost equally, at a glance you'd think they were equal, until every third punch wasn't blocked and caused Naruto to have to take a step. He wished Naruto wouldn't be here to see him grovel, but he trusted Naruto.

"Lee" Gaara said causing Naruto to fall backwards in shock and lee to jump.

"Gaara, your back" Naruto said forgetting why he would be awkward with Gaara and eagerly greeting the boy with a smile. Making Gaara momentarily stop thinking.

"come in, come in" lee urged smiling as he watched Gaara gracefully step thru the Naruto sized hole in the dojo.

"lee, can I speak to you" Gaara asked trying to indicate he wanted to be alone

"yes go ahead" lee said not understanding Gaaras hint

"what is it Gaara" Naruto asked, stepping closer to Lee. Gaara stared at Naruto a second before just deciding to get it over with.

"I wanted to ask whether you could help me train," Gaara asked fighting the urge to blush.

"train?" lee said confused " but I don't know any ninjistu"

"but I belive your very strong at Taijutsu" Gaara said, crossing his arms in an attempt to remain cool.

"you want me to train you in Taijutsu?" lee asked,

"yes I have two weeks here" Gaara said surprising himself by pledging his time.

"me to train you" lee asked making Gaaras sand clench in his gourd. Yes why wouldn't lee get it into his thick head, If he had to say it again he'd murder the boy.

"yes," Gaara replied, there was a sudden silence. Lee was considering his options. The most important being Gaara scared the shit out of him, to have to make him stronger, oh god. Yet, in a weird way he was fond of the boy. His back story was to terrible to make anyone hate him. He wanted to help but he did have too much on already. He was supposed to be on a mission starting tomorrow anyway.

"Gaara I will have to decline, I am sorry. I'm starting a mission tomorrow" Lee answered nodding his head in respect, but as Lee glanced at Naruto he was quick to offer "but Naruto is excellent at tai-jistu, I believe he would be an brilliant teacher" Lee answered.

Gaara glanced at Naruto to find him already staring at him, their shocked gazes locked on each other.

After avoiding each others gaze all this time this sudden intense eye contact was causing Narutos chest to seize up. They both sort of stammered, unsure where they stood.

Naruto felt stunned, his thoughts and speech just wasn't working. Gaara's name revolving threw his mind, while Gaara was trying to remain serious as he contemplated whether he would want to be trained by Naruto.

"well" Lee prompted, wondering if he had misinterpreted Garra and Narutos friendship as hate or some sort of intense rivalry.

"I-I yeah of course I would train you Gaara" Naruto said, He just hoped they could move past the handjob the other day. Stop thinking! he screamed at himself as Gaaras hard length entered back into his mind.

Gaara knodded. To be honest any one with even a basic knowledge of tai-jutsu would be a step up. His earlier shame at his abilities fading.

"well I'll leave you to train" Lee said "Naruto we still going out with the group later?"

"yeah we'll meet at 7 bushy brows" Naruto smiled

"I will be there, bye Gaara" lee waved before disappearing out of the training ground.

"Naruto" Gaara said unable to keep it in anymore "I am seriously awful at Taijutsu, I am sorry you'll have to see it"

Naruto laughed "Gaara I don't care, everyone's awful until they're good", Gaara considered this as he scanned the inside of the DoJo. It was surprisingly bright in the Dojo and a good amount of room to spar. It still had that do it yourself feel to the room though supporting lees claims he had built it.

"why didn't you go to Kakashi or one of the other jounin to help train you?" Naruto asked

"I'd rather have relaxed training" Gaara lied. Like hell he was telling Naruto he was too embarrassed of sounding weak.

"yeah they'd have you fighting in front of the village at the end of the weak" Naruto laughed moving further into the room, Gaara followed.

\--

Naruto had never met anyone who listened to him as well as Gaara. He was only instructing fighting positions and yet Gaara would hear every word Naruto said, and apply any comment he made immediately.

He was inspired to say something crazy just to see if Gaara would obey, he imagined screaming "Gaara lick the punch bags",

he laughed to himself, imagining Garra leaning forward and just obeying thinking it was the next fighting move. Nah Gaara wasn't stupid, and he'd kick his ass for the trouble Naruto reasoned.

"move your right foot back a little, if someone comes at you, you can remain on your feet" Naruto said repeating the words Kakashi had said to him, and as he expected Gaaras foot moved back immediately.

"yeah now keep your back straight and there's the rock position," Naruto smiled as Gaara seemed to memorize his stance.

"from here you can shift your weight onto your left foot and swing your leg at me, try it" Naruto said taking up a fighting stance.

Gaara hesitated though did as Naruto had instructed turning slowly and kicking, his leg hitting Naruto's side. Naruto laughed "Gaara I said kick me, not stroke me" Naruto seemed to become distracted by his words so forgot to react as Gaaras shin slammed into his ribs. Naruto snapped back into action grabbing Gaaras leg before quickly letting it go and smiling as he felt a dull ache.

"that was good, I was wondering about you strengthening your sand along your legs and then kicking, as isn't your sand supposed to be harder then rocks or something" Naruto said babbling, Naruto watched Gaaras sand rippling down to his legs before Gaaras kick came at him again

"AHH, Not at me!, try with the punch bag first" He cried as Gaara stopped trying to kick him, he thought he saw a flash of..a smile? smug bastard.

Gaara turned moving towards the punch bag, into position; then smashed his foot into the flesh of the punch bag, the bag made a screaming sound as its insides poured out coating the dusty floor. Naruto didn't let it bother him, the dojo was already filthy.

"yeah, I'm never letting you kick me again" Naruto said shocked at the power. "try the same with your fist next" he said not focusing as he moved Gaaras body into a different position, clutching Garras hip to turn his body a different angle. When he was satisfied he stepped back quickly

"like this" he said replicating Gaaras stance, and showing Garra how he wanted him to punch.

Gaaras sand flew down his arms and he twisted sending his fist like his foot threw the bag,

"wow" Naruto said slightly pissed Garra could probably hit harder then him now. He thought he was supposed to be training Gaara. What a joke.

"its just my sand though" Garra said "its not really me"

"Gaara who else is it, your controlling the sand" Naruto said, staring at the once perfect punch bag, Lee wasn't going to be happy. Actually when was lee not happy.

"sure" Gaara muttered turning fully back to Naruto.

"do you Mind if we stop for today, tomorrow I'm all yours but I got to get back soon" Naruto said smiling as he knew Gaara would understand

"sure" Gaara said relaxing and crossing his arms, Naruto quickly ran and got his bag he's dumped on a fighting dummy in the corner, swinging it over his shoulder as he walked with Gaara out of the dojo

"I'm still surprised you asked me" Naruto said falling into pace with Gaara as he nervously picked at the strap of his bag, Gaara trusted Naruto more then his own brother if he was honest, but like fuck he'd tell Naruto all this mushy shit it was broad daylight.

"actually I asked lee" Gaara said, unable to hold back a smirk

"Gaara!" Naruro cried "you break my heart" he then feigned a heart problem, dramatically half falling to the side, Garra wasn't used to this level of sarcasm so panicked about to catch him with his sand, before realizing his new friend was just a child. Naruto oblivious to his friends panc continued "But yeah no problem with that, fuck I still beg lee to teach me stuff, he is the best"

"hmm" Gaara mumbled

"Hey in return want to teach me some cool jistus" Naruto asked bounding excitedly beside Gaara. no one had ever asked Gaara to teach before

"sure" he said as they reached the clearing, people were still fighting, Gaara scanned quickly for Temari or Kankuro but he couldn't see either of them, though noticed a few trees were missing from the field.

He wasn't surprised they'd left, He had spent a good few hours training with Naruto.

Naruto led the way Gaara obediently following as they walked through the field back onto the street.

"Do you want to come out with the group tonight? It'll be fun" Naruto smiled

"No thank you" Garra said

"That was quick, come on Gaara, you're the party" Naruto joked, Garras lips actually quivered tempted to smile, Naruto swore it to memory

"Thanks Naruto but I'm okay, Kankuro would though, and Temari" He said thinking of the way his siblings had complained about boredom

"yeah I'm sure Shikamaru will be very happy about Temari" Naruto mumbled

"why?" he asked, Narutos eyes widened realizing Gaara hadn't caught onto Shikimaru's interest in his sister,

"They're good friends" he lied not wanting to be the one to mention it.

"Temari hasn't mentioned it" he said thinking back, but then Temari had spent a lot of time with Shikamaru during the exams.

Naruto laughed thrilled "I can't believe it's a one sided thing! The way Shikamaru talks about it he makes it seem like Temaris crawling all over him"

"Weird" Gaara said thoroughly creeped out.

"I agree" Naruto laughed "at least Shikamru can stop teasing me about Sakura"

"Sakura?" Gaara asked, the pink haired one?

"yeah well," Naruto scratched his neck nervously realizing he'd have to explain "well I had this mad crush on her and Shikamaru was a complete ass about it"

Gaara was suddenly thankful his apartment was just around this corner.

"I'll call on you tomorrow, yeah" Naruto said smiling

"fine" Gaara said nodding towards Naruto and walking up the steps and into the apartment.

He took a deep breath as he shrugged his gourd of his shoulder, hearing the familiar clink of the clay hitting the floor that he associated with safety.

He then padded into the kitchen, finding a very bruised Kankuro sat at the kitchen table pressing a bag of peas onto one of his eye.

"has Temari been bullying you again" Gaara said, making Kankuro jump at his presence and let out a pained chuckle,

"your actually close, when I kicked her ass she jabbed her fan into my eye" Kankuro moaned before taking the peas away from his eyes to glance at his brother, to his surprise Gaara looked..well..not perfect for once

"wooh what happened to you" He said quickly preparing how long it would take to get his chakra levels back up.

"I trained," he said sliding gracefully into the seat opposite Kankuro,

"what were you doing" Kankuro asked wondering how Gaara looked worn out practicing by himself

"I spared with Naruto" he replied before getting up and fetching a cup, filling it with ice cold water

"The jinchuricki" Kankuro asked relaxing as he remembered the blonde boy

"yes, You always said I needed to practice my tai-juitsu" Gaara replied sitting back down and taking a sip of his water.

"did you kick his ass" Kankuro smiled, confident since he saw no bruises on Gaara

"It was relaxed" Gaara replied.

feeling Kankuros disappointment he quickly added "I got in some good kicks though " feeling cheeky at not mentioning Naruto had told him to kick him.

"yeah. That's my little brother" Kankuro smiled, moaning as he pressed too hard against his eye. There was silence as the brothers considered their own thoughts for a while, Kankuro was just contemplating what a great brotherly moment this was and was about to say so when-

"kankuro whats sex" Gaara asked biting the bullet.

"wh-what" kankuro stuttered, his injured eye open despite the pain, had his violent, terrifying, stoic, demon of a brother just said the word sex.

"sex, what is it?" he repeated, strengthening his sand Armour, to cover his blush

"Gaara how do you not know!?" Kankuro shouted remembering his poor eye as it started seriously stinging.

"You should remember not many people talked to me" Gaara replied defensively , feeling like a complete fool.

"But-" Kankuro was stunned, he never thought his brother was so innocent! Their father had talked to Kankuro when he was 14, Gaara was 17!

Oh Garaa

"Gaara I am so sorry"

"why?" Gaara asked surprised,

"I should have thought, god i'm an idiot, i never thought you wouldn't have got the talk. Fuck" Kankuro said wanting to punch himself.

It was just another thing on the growing list of how he'd mistreated his brother.

He slowly came out of his pity to stare at Gaara for a few seconds, comprehending it now came down to him to inform his brother on the facts of life.

Oh god.

"Gaara, do you know anything already?" kankuro asked heat rushing to his face.

"All I know is you touch them" Gaara replied nervously rubbing a clump of sand together under the table

"Yeah, that's a part of it, oh god okay" Kanuro said taking a deep breath. He had to do this "Sex is how babies are made, pregnancy can occur after sex, when a man loves a women very much, they have sex,"

"so sex is only for babies" Garra asked knowing that wasn't right already, Naruto had mentioned sex after he'd touched him ,he didn't want to have a baby with Naruto, Naruto wasn't a women either, yet they had sex?

"yes, well some people use it for babies, I guess. But sex is extremely pleasurable, theres all different types ugh full sex and erm other forms. you've, ugh touched yourself right?" Kankuro asked, after being asked this question about 6 times yesterday and then being shown, he definitely knew the answer to it

"no" he replied, Kankuros injured eye burst open again before he swore in pain holding the peas close to his eye once more. "Gaara-" kakuro started about to go into very embarrassing territory on how to jack of.

"I don't care, I just want to know about sex" Gaara said quickly, watching his brother let out a very relieved sigh.

Kankuro was relived but it was short lived, since he still had to actually describe sex, and it wasn't like he had much experience on the matter. He considered asking Temari to do it, but it had to be done by a man.

"right, a man puts himself into a women that's sex" Kankuro said quickly using the bag of peas to hide behind, if he met Gaara's cold eyes he's lose all his nerve.

Gaara didn't want to ask anything, he wanted to leave and pretend he didn't have to ask about it. Oh god how did he phrase what he wanted to say, his mind was going to shut down with embarrassment but he remembered how he would bully Kankuro a year ago, now wasn't the time to care what his brother thought.

"Inside a women?" he asked seeing kankuro physically recoil from his question. Shabuku thoroughly enjoyed his brother's misery, coming out quickly to indulge in the suffering of both boys before retreating again.

"yeah well, women they, er have a place designed for sex, called the vagina" kankuro replied unable to bring himself to go into details, but he released what if Gaara was going to have sex, he wouldn't do anything right with these directions! Oh god Gaara with a girlfriend, the poor girl, he'd barely give her the time of day,

"Gaara if your going to have sex please come see me again, your aloud to tell or ask me anything" Kankuro said, feeling satisfied he'd repented a little.

"sure" Garra replied, before urging himself to ask the last question

"so It's a girl and a boy, that's sex?" he asked,

"yup, that's sex" kankuro replied, smiling, Garra forced himself to look somewhat content yet inside was a different story, what he'd done with Naruto wasn't right at all, It was nothing to do with sex then, was that why Naruto has seemed so upset afterword's.

Gaara was angry, what the fuck had Naruto done to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Gaaaaaaaara" a voice cried alongside knocks vibrating round the Sabuku's quiet apartment.

Garra flinched, the wall coming back into focus, blinking sore eyes, 

"Gaaaaaaarrrraaaa" Naruto cried again, his muffled voice making its way to Gaara threw the walls separating them.

He pushed himself up walking quickly thru the apartment. Narutos voice still echoing around his head.

Even throwing the door open to crash against the wall couldn't fight the blondes voice.

"Naruto, what are you doing" Gaara asked taking in the blondes usual appearance

"I was trying to wake you up," Naruto said smiling his usual grin,"come on we've got to train"

Gaara liked a good few minutes to sort out his thinking before he committed to the day so this disturbance was..disturbing, his brain in turmoil.

"Gaara whats that fucking noise" Temari shouted, before appearing in the doorway,

Naruto had never seen the blonde nin looking so ruffled, her hair in one messy bun instead of the usual four pigtails

"oh come on Temari, haven't you ever got up at 4 before, I thought you sand nin were tough" Naruto joked, the harshness of the mourning dispelling any possibility of Temari or Garra finding it funny.

"Naruto get away from this apartment and shut the fuck up before I knock you out" She hissed, her blurry eyes glaring at the one who had took her sleep.

"Buuuuut temari I can't leave before Training with Gaara" Naruto said innocently, Temari glanced at her little brother, yes he must be sacrificed.

"well Gaara, of you go" Temari said shoving her skinny little brother right out of the door, Gaara not expecting it was thrown hard into the post across from the door barely catching himself with his hands, his thin frame aching from the treatment, thank god he was dressed.

"but-"Gaara started to say when the door slammed, he could hear his sister behind the door plod back to her room.

"ehh" Naruto looked a bit sheepish"sorry about that, but we can train now"

"my gourd" he mumbled touching his back, without it he was shit.

"where practicing tai-jistu anyway" Naruto said before turning "race you to the dojo"

Gaara watched becoming increasingly angrier as Narutos form sprinted of, a part of him wanted to sprint off as well, but fuck humoring him, fuck everything. He breathed in deeply before walking to the dojo incredibly slowly, forcing himself to think of all the good things Naruto had done for him. As he got to the end of his street he remembered his conversation with Kankurou, his anger flared. He sped up a little all while gathering sand from the ground with each step to make a floating mass.

\

"I won" Naruto said as he stepped thru the dojo completely unprepared to be smashed against the side of the dojo. His breath leaving him as he fell to the floor and noticed the cool sand wrapping around his body, Sand coffin ran through his mind as he struggled to push it of and away from him. it wouldn't move.

"Gaara?" he cried stress running thru his veins as he remembered the damage this jistu could cause,

Gaara finally emerged at the front door, his eyes dark as he glared at Naruto

"I didn't accept your shitty race, Naruto" He said his deep voice causing Naruto to feel ever more nervous.

"Gaara I know I won, i'll let you have a rematch," he said forgetting about Gaaras strength, the sand clutched tighter making Naruto wince as his sore back flared

"I talked to Kankuro as you asked, why the fuck did you touch me Naruto, you called me a friend, you think had I known I would let you do something so-" Gaara struggled for a better word, Narutos face had pailed as he quickly understood what Gaara was referring too. Oh god why. This mess was supposed to be over.

Naruto rushed to defend himself, guilt quickly drowning his senses "Oh god Gaara, I just. It was a dare,I had to"

"what you did to me, it was wrong" Gaara said, his killer glare was solid.

"but-t, Gaara, I-" Naruto stuttered, unable to form words with the redheads expression.

"I'm not a Fool Naruto, don't treat me like an invalid" Gaara rasped, sand eager to crush.

"Gaara I know that, god, I wouldn't hurt you-" Naruto started, he felt desperate, as the realization grew, would he ever be friends with Gaara.

"you corrupted me somehow" Gaara replied feeling himself shift back to innocent again. Fuck, why couldn't he just know what was going on, he didn't like not understanding.

"no-, I guess I could of explained it better, and maybe asked if you were straight or not, I just assumed you were asexual of something. God I must have really disgusted you." Naruto babbled, his emotions twisting inside of him "but I'm not gay either or anything, I wasn't coming onto you!"

"gay?" Gaara said his dignity ripping as he encountered another unknown word

"Yeah when guys are intrested in other guys I thought Kankurou would of explained it?"

"He-" Gaara stopped That was an option? Boys were supposted to like and have sex with girls? Kankurou was supposed to have explained everything, His anger raised with his confusion, Wasn't there a jistu that would just make him understand what was happening, why was it just him? "leave me alone Naruto" Gaara cried, dropping his sand from around Naruto and turning to storm out, but Naruto was much faster then Gaara, and was able to intercept him before he got to the door. sand rushed upwards.

"Oh come on Garra, this is embarrassing enough to think about , we were drunk we did a stupid thing" Naruto cried, he could tell Gaara still wasent getting it "right what happened at the party, it wasn't anything, yeah guys aren't supposed to do it, but I'm not gay and neither are you, so it doesn't make us gay, just pretend it didn't happen"

"Naruto, I just-" Gaara started, he couldn't explain, he felt bad, his friend looked so sad and he felt like crap, he was consumed, he wanted to shout or just act on something yet he was scared his new friend would disappear "I'm sorry" Narutos eyes went wide, his other friends would never apologies to him, especially for something that was arguably Narutos fault, but Gaara had always been different.

"lets just forget it" he said hating to see Garra look anything but his usual expression of mildly angry "come on and fight me"

he moved to obviously punch Gaara, and as expected Gaara ducked, not really looking convinced he wanted to be in this fight.

"come on evade rather then duck" Naruto said punching with his other hand and watched Gaara side step "turn more" he ordered, his smile receding as he became serious, he turned while kicking watching Garra move.

They quickly fell into a fight, he was so immersed in watching Garra's feet he didn't see Gaaras fist, thank god he had fast reactions as he quickly turned to kick on his other foot, Gaara dodged before pulling Naruto by his foot of balance, Naruto having seen this was able to correct and move, punching Garra in the stomach causing the red head to grimace slightly, his sand armour catching almost all of the blow. sand armout? This Led Naruto's thoughts on a whole other path then fighting, was Garras whole body covered in sand? had it been that night? Gaaras leg smashed into Narutos knee causing him to collapse forward, collecting his thoughts and ignoring the pain he tried to enter back into the fight.

"Gaara, you were trained before, right?" Naruto asked "otherwise in your past life you were rock lee" Gaara smiled, before realizing what he was doing and changed his expression immediately.

"I had pieces of training" Gaara said, as he managed to punch Narutos face, only lightly as they weren't actually trying to harm each other, Naruto in revenge quickly moved to sweep Garras feet out from under him watching as he fell into a heep, Naruto burst out laughing at how calm Gaara looked sprawled on his ass

"come here" Naruto said reaching for Garras hand which he tugged up , Gaara once standing quickly pushed Naruto away

"yeah- well come on Garra, bet you couldn't hit me if I stayed still" Naruto joked watching Garras mouth wiggle as he fought a smile.

x

x

x

Temari finally emerged from her room, observing the sunlight filling the house and the noise of awake and functioning humans it was a relief, waking up early was not Temaris style.

"Your up late today" kankuro sat up to the dining table, he'd just come back from attending a meeting with his father and was slightly miffed Temari hadn't had to get up.

"I had to, Naruto screamed down the house at ridiculous o'clock, if i didn't sleep till late i would die" Temari remarked, searching threw the fridge for chips, yeah she'd just woken up but it was only like 3 so it was okay.

"Naruto huh" kankuro said his eyebrow raised. What a freak.

"Yes he's training Gaara now apparently, its weird" Temari's head was firmly in the cupboard unable to witness Kankurou's look of horror.

"wait,what! what the fuck can Naruto teach Gaara!?" Kankuro cried, Gaara just seemed like the ultimate fighter. Sod Naruto.

"I believe he's working on his tai-justu," Temari explained dragging a pack of croissants to the table before letting her hair down to re style.

"He's not even that bad at tai, but why wouldn't he of come to me?" They were supposed to be a family now goddamit

"Kankuro, you fight hand to hand like a gay pirate Gaaras probably better then you"

"what does that even mean" kankuro cried in outrage, yeah he mainly used nin-jistu, but when he had to use tai-jistu he usually came out alright

"Maybe Naruto should teach you as well" Temari sniped

"Like that twerp could teach me anything" he said becoming increasingly angrier "anyway I'll let it slide, but Temari you'll never guess what Gaara asked me yesterday"

"What" Temari asked barely listening as she bit into a croissant. Kankuro wanted to delay the answer for dramatic effect but couldn't hold it in.

"He asked me what sex was!" Temaris gasp was worth the embarrassment of the event.

"No you're kidding!" Temari cried

"God i wish, can you believe that 17 years old!"

"No no, oh my god kankurou dad never told him!" kankuro watched as Temari clutched her hair in her hands, having the same reaction he did yesterday.

"I know! I know they don't have the best relationship but come on" Kankorou cried, cringing as he remembered how his father treated the little redhead espechally when they were younger, ughh it made kankuro shiver.

"What did you tell him, i want to hear every word?" Temari cried, praying by some miracle Kankuro had said the right thing.

"Oh god i have to tell you about sex, it was mortifying enough with Gaara"

"Oh come-on you can't embarrass me, tell mee" she ordered, leaning forward, Kankuro leaned back. Nervously wetting his lips

"Well i said it was between a girl and a boy and it would make a baby"

"ugh well- okay, but did you actually tell him what it is?" she said, trying to figure out what Gaara must have got from this conversation.

"Well i said about inserting it" kankuro stammered visibly blushing thru his war paint.

"So he's still clueless" Temari concluded.

"Oh come on like i was going to describe the fucking clit and the labia fucking majora!" kankuro exploded making Temari burst out laughing.

"Did you mention safe sex?" Temari asked calming down from her laughing fit

"No" kankuro mentioned sheepishly, looking for signs Temari was about to go mad "but i did say about only doing it with someone you loved and want to marry" he finished quickly hoping he'd impress her.

"So you wanted to marry the whole of suna then?" Temari remarked losing faith her baby brother would ever understand sex

"why would you think I'd want to sleep with everyone!" Kankuro asked, wondering how he'd been so obvious

"Because your easy, i see the way you glance at every girl, anyway i'm going to have to talk to him" Temari said, excited at the thought of torturing her brother

"No Temari you're a girl, you'll only make it extremely awkward" kankuro replied

"that's the point" she said smiling evilly "besides Its better then him hearing shit from Naruto'

"Narutos been telling him about sex?" Kankurou spluttered

"obviously, he asked yesterday, when he'd just been hanging out with Naruto" Temari said, reminding kankuro he was very stupid, she gave kankuro a second to digest this as she finished her croissant with a single bite.

"You think Naruto should be hanging round Gaara?"

"Kankuro" Temari said in disappointment "Fuck yes, we just need to watch, the last we need is Gaara getting someone pregnant or something"

"Its weird, but i can't imagine Gaara with a girlfriend, like hes just too insensitive" kankuro said, remembering how much of a little shit his brother was and could be

"The poor girl would basically be in a relationship with herself" Temari said making Kankurou burst out laughing at the thought of some girl just talking to herself while Garra sat next to her clueless.

x

x

It was a while later when Gaara come thru the door; dirt clinging to his pail skin.

"bloody hell Garra, you alright?" Temari asked, not used to seeing her brother look so shitty, Garra quickly ran himself a glass of water gulping it down before being able to say "good" and shuffling of to his room.

kankuro emerged as Gaara disappeared, having to double check it was his brother who looked like he'd had a bath in grime.

"fuck, this place is going to cure him or kill him" Kankurou remarked as he walked thru into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had been looking for Gaara for at least 10 minutes.

This was 10 times the time it usually took to find the redhead, this was due to the fact Gaara had always been in his apartment, Naruto jumped onto the next roof, quickly scanning the street underneath, nope.

He was about to turn away, when he saw a flash of red. He squinted at the redhead before jumping down, causing the villagers to squeal and back away from the monster, a grin stretched across his face as he ran up to the boy he had now identified as Gaara.

"Naruto your stalking is impressive" Gaara said putting the apple he was staring at down and turning to the blonde who laughed again. Who knew Gaara was hilarious

"well you don't exactly camouflage with the surroundings" Naruto quipped, poking Gaaras hair, Gaara followed Narutos finger forgetting his own hair colour wasn't common here.

"Hey shoo we don't serve your kind" The apple vendor said suddenly, making a shooing motion in Naruto's direction. Gaaras eyebrow's raised.

"Yeah sorry old man" Naruto laughed, while Gaara felt rage, sand moving beneath him, oh he would happily show this guy who was the bigger monster, his green eyes locked menacingly on the vendor, who was starting to shiver, what gave this guy the right.

He'd experienced it himself in his own village but never had he witnessed it for someone else and it was awful. He felt an arm on his sleeve and realising losing control in such a public area woudn't be good for Naruto, he allowed himself to be dragged further down the street.

Naruto really didn't want Gaara to comment on it, he liked to brush these things of instantly, if he dwelled on it he wouldn't leave his apartment, he also couldn't make a joke as he wasn't sure if Gaara suffered from the same thing.

"I'll walk you home, or wherever you need to go, I just wanted to ask if you were busy tonight? you see Sakuras having a little get together, I promise there won't be any truth or dare" he said swinging his arms slightly as he walked next to Gaara, they were around the same height, although it often seemed as if Naruto was taller because of his bounding or Garra was taller when he was fighting because of his strength it was all about perspectives.

"hmm" Gaara hummed, sure his day was free, they'd took a break from training so he had plenty of energy, he just didn't want to end up as confused as he had last time.

"I have this new vodka, it taste like vanilla cupcake" Naruto sang trying to convince the redhead, he noticed Garras interest by the way he turned to glance slightly at Naruto, he had guessed correctly thatthe redhead had developed a taste for the spirit.

"hmm, I'll be there, but I can't promise I'll stay long" He replied finally, Naruto flung his arms out turning as if to hug Garra and then quickly re positioning to just make a wild hand motion

"yeah cool, do you know where she lives or do you need me to meet you somewhere?" Naruto asked, his thoughts flying threw how much fun Gaara was gonna have, would he dance? would he get drunk again?

"No clue," Gaara said pausing to quickly buy an apple from another vendor, throwing the guy the coin and picking up the brightest apple before walking again in sych with Naruto, not even looking to see if the guy noticed, Naruto was so impressed, god what a smug bastard.

"its sort of near that lamppost up infront, see the one with the red flag on it? I'll meet you there at 7?" Naruto asked,

"yeah I'll be there" Gaara said wondering if his second party will be better then his first.

.

.

.

Naruto had met him at the lamppost...20 Minutes later then they'd agreed, this had pissed Gaara of, but he'd get revenge another time. They walked quickly in the direction Naruto indicated.

"do your siblings know your out tonight?" Naruto asked, shivering slightly with the light wind.

"yeah why wouldn't they?" Gaara asked

"well like, some family don't want their kids at parties, like Neji's and Hinatas folks would kill them if they knew, they lie about being at a sleepovers or something," Naruto said, imaging if his parents would of liked him at parties. he quickly stopped that train of thought. Gaara was also busy wondering if he should of lied to Temari and Kankurou, they did make such a fuss, and he'd like to cut that out of their newfound sibling bond.

"there's Sakura's house, come on, were late already" Naruto said bounding up the pathway to Sakuras door, Gaara concluded Naruto to be the most irritating at arrivals as he watched him knock loudly 7 times, he would of probably knocked more if Sakura hadn't flung the door open, glaring into Narutos blue eyes.

"Naruto, your already annoying me" Sakura quipped, before turning"And you brought Gaara, i knew you'd come!"

"thank you" Gaara replied, bowing his head a little respectfully, Sakuras eyes widened, wow, imagine if all boys treated a girl so well. she couldn't help blushing slightly,

"well, can we come in?" Naruto asked, wondering how Gaara was withstanding the cold, he was supposed to have lived in a desert.

"yeah yeah, make yourself at home" Sakura said opening her door wider to let the two boys in "not you Naruto, i am not being grounded by my parents because you broke something"

they took their shoes of and were about to get a drink when Sakura, rushed back up to the two.

"oh Gaara, I forgot I am soo glad you came tonight, I picked up a little something for you" Sakura giggled then ran away again into one of the side rooms, almost knocking into a angry looking Ino, Gaara looked at Naruto in confusion, but he only shrugged confused himself. had Sakura cracked?

"Here, look look, i know its nothing special but I saw these and thought of you!" Sakura cried, shoving a pair of orange socks into Gaaras hands, He grasped the soft fabric, following the curve to the bottom where raccoon's where stitched, their black rimmed eyes staring innocently up at Gaaras, he wasn't really sure how to react to this.

"wait you bought Gaara socks?" Naruto asked pushing forward trying to get a glimpse of the socks "Let me see" he whined, Gaara passed them to Naruto watching his blue eyes scan the sock.

"why?" he asked Sakura, his finger tracing the soft pattern of the raccoon

"well, look at Gaara, and then look at the raccon" Sakura said becoming irritated. Naruto turned and stared at Gaara causing the redhead to stare back, Narutos eyes following Garras black rimmed eyes and then turning to the socks, he laughed suddenly

"so your saying Gaara is a raccoon"

"well,, no, but yeah, ok sure if your idiotic brain will understand it like that" Sakura grunted, refusing to walk away until she properly heard Gaara's reaction. Naruto handed the socks back to Gaara who was still stunned, this was really weird.

"thank you" Gaara said, sliding the socks into his pocket, Sakura knew that was the best thanks she was gonna get so gave Gaara a smile before moving to talk to more people.

"does she buy gifts for everyone?" Gaara asked turning to Naruto

"hmm not really, unless you count Sasuke, hm maybe she likes you" Naruto teased, although slightly miffed, he's known Sakura about a million times longer then Gaara so where was his socks? Gaara didn't react, staring curiously at Sakura.

"so when are you two gonna get married" Naruto teased to fill the silence, Gaara smirked, walking causally with Naruto as they reached the kitchen where he grabbed a coke,

"soon, why you gonna crash the wedding?" Gaara asked pouring the coke into a tall glass he'd pulled out of a cupboard, it was a lucky guess the first cupboard he'd opened was stuffed with cups.

"dude put vodka in that," Naruto commented shoving the groups vodka bottle into Gaaras hands, "and maybe, depends on the food" making Garras smirk grow slightly

"didn't you say there was going to be cupcake vodka?" Gaara asked scanning the table hopefully

"erm.. well, there might be later" Naruto said hoping that Gaara would be too drunk to hold him to that.

"Naruto your gonna have to leave Gaara alone sometime, you've been hogging him" Ino said her hands on her hip as she stared accusingly at Naruto before running her eyes up Gaara

"oh come on Ino, don't molest gaara, he's still new" Naruto snapped back, stepping between them to fill a good quarter of his drink with vodka, Ino narrowed her eyes trying to look around Naruto at Gaara.

"I wasent trying to sleep with him! I just wanted to talk to him without your fat head in the way" She snapped, ripping the vodka out of Narutos hands and fixing herself a vodka and coke.

"WHAT!" Naruto cried when he proceeded what Ino had said, fat head! hmmp, "Fine hope you guys have a lovely time" he then proceeded to walk back to the living room, leaving Ino with Gaara, Ino was slightly surprised she'd expected Naruto to fight a little more, she tried not to appear awkward or intimidated as she stared back into Gaaras intense gaze. She had only meant she wanted to hang out with Gaara more not to be left alone with a murderer. he was crazy.

"so Gaara, how easy is it to tan in Suna?" Ino asked, swaying her hair

"not easy, most Foreigners get burnt rather then tan" Gaara replyed, feeling weird, why had Naruto left him with this stranger, he wished he had his sand, it would give him something to play with, and crush her with a voice said deep within his mind. his hand clenched in response feeling the beast push against his sleep deprived mind, he was in control though, he knew the beast was only playing. if the beast wanted out, there was not much he could do to resist

"yeah, wow i can't imagine how hot that is" Ino said, oh god please could anyone walk in right now, this was just an awful conversation Ino pleaded, after a tense few seconds she made the decision of "i'm gonna check on Sakura, wanna come into the main room"

"sure" Gaara said, taking a sip of his drink and following Ino.

light music was on, but Gaara actully found he liked it, there was a space next to Kiba, he sat down and listened eagerly while everyone chatted, Naruto being the main contributor.

The more everyone drunk the faster time went till several hours had passed, most of the group had drunk more then enough to be tipsy.

"sakura, were getting married" Gaara said making everyone burst out laughing

"when did I agree to that?" Sakura asked

"erm Naruto when am I getting married to sakura?" Gaara asked his memory failing with his intoxication

"I thought you were getting married to me?" Naruto said not remembering the conversation well either

"you guys need to marry, to make up for last time"Choji said laughing as Kiba joined in

"Huh" Gaara asked, his drunk brain slow

"well you know, when you guys flaked out of doing your dare" kiba said falling as he said this onto the sofa,

Both Naruto and Gaara glanced at each other, their drunk brains trying to communicate to the other to lie. what a golden opportunity, Naruto had been wondering why no one had been joking about it.

"yeah flaked out, sorry, "Naruto laughed.

"well I don't blame you" Kiba cried clutching a new bear "you'd have to shoot me before I went near anyone elses dick"

" kiba like anyone would let you near there dick" Sasuke quipped, his eyes unfocused

"alright Mr A sexual" Kiba replied his voice muffled by the pillow he had fallen on.

"fuck of dog"sasuke snapped,

"guys don't be pricks" Naruto shouted, casuing Sasuke to look at Naruto, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"oi oi whats all the shouting about" Sakura cried storming in. as silence dropped round the room, she continued "now all I wanna do is get so drunk I cannot see, so pass me the fucking vodka Gaara" Gaara hadn't even realized he had been clutching the bottle or unconsciously sipping from it, he pondered this for a second until he noticed her face so scrunched it looked painful and quickly passed her the bottle. She raised it to her lips and took three long swallows, the silence in the room still painfully awkward.

"someone put the music back on, and everyone dance," she then demanded, walking a little wobbly to the armchair.

People started moving and Gaara jumped as he was knocked out of his daydream by pulsing music, once his ears had stopped ringing he found the beat was making his head feel light,

He sighed looking round at the room, Ino and Sakura where shaking their hips back and forth, he couldn't stop laughter rising from the surface, they looked round, could they hear him? he quickly exited into the kitchen, laughing further as his mind replayed the way they thru their elbows back.

"DID someone drug Gaara?" choji said making him turn to the group of Choji,Naruto,sasuke and Kiba. He tried to control his laughter a little better

"Gaara you can laugh, holy fuck .quick! someone record this" Naruto said jumping towards Gaara, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"what was it?" Sasuke asked curious, he thought the redheads barrier was impenetrable.

"Sakura and Ino were dancing, it just looked so funny" he replied, managing to calm himself by breathing deeply, maybe he was drunker then he thought.

"oh" they slowly moved back into the living room where everyone sat around, the music had once again been turned down in favor of joking around, much to Sakuras disappointment. she did not look like she was having fun tonight.

"guys lets walk round" Kiba said , this party had been alright but he was starting to get bored, Naruto had told everyone beforehand no drinking games so the lack of entertainment was crushing him.

"Yeah I will race anyone anywhere" Lee demanded, he was the most sober of the group but that didn't mean he was normal

"Your on, bowl head" Neji cried,

"Neji! Your drunk!" Tenten cried, surprised at seeing the stoic boy stumbling

"Shhh nope, I can take on anything" Neji cried causing Naruto to burst out laughing and take another sip of his drink,

"a walk might sober everyone up" Shikamaru said looking round at his drunk friends "Naruto stop drinking I'm not carrying you home"

"Pish posh I can handle it" Naruto slurred downing his drink just to spite shikimaru, he had long stopped tasting the vodka mixed with his coke.

"sure, now come on lets walk" Shikamaru said a scowl on his face

"yay" Kiba cried jumping up quickly and heading towards his fluffy coat, Ino emerged from somewhere upstairs and after being told the plan, decided to stay in along with Tenten, a reluctant Neji and Sasuke, who just wanted to go home.

"where are we going anyway" Naruto asked slowly stepping out of the front door,

"Hmm oh please can we go to the fields that way" Sakura said shakily pointing,

"yes!" Choji cried making Shimararu wince

"shut up! You want to wake the whole village? come on lets just go" he said his eyes narrowing with annoyance

"oh god I completely forgot about my neibours shh guys comeon" Sakura whispered leading the way, they giggled all the way there.

Naruto felt amassing like he was hugging himself, in his intoxication he couldn't even feel the cold, he turned to Gaara to see him shaking, his eyebrow creased trying to think of a solution, he looked slowly at himself, well he was only wearing a t-shirt, could he offer that? He laughed loudly stumbling against the pavement, he just found the idea hilarious

"Am I that funny?" Gaara asked, noticing Narutos glances in his direction

"No-hahah- Gaara, its nothing its nothing" He said trying to get a hold of himself, Gaara raised an eyebrow taking a large glug of the vodka he'd stole from Sakuras, this made Naruto laugh harder, he couldn't help it, everything was funny.

They reached the park

"wha now?" kiba asked as the drunk group stood in a huddle, most had started shivering at the prolonged exposure to the cold, there was a building to the side that had been an old public toilet, Naruto fell against it, laughing as his forehead hit the rough cement, this made Gaara grin, he hid it remembering his sober self was stoic or something.

He stared round the dreary park, the group had somehow wandered further away, he stared at each member present, they were beautiful, fun, kind, everything he wasn't, were these his friends? He felt a shard of sadness hit his heart making him fold into himself, no he would never have friends that was his destiny; he was a weapon. He felt the urge to trace his scar, as he had often done in these situations. Instead he sipped the vodka, it almost had the same relieving feeling.

"walk me back" Gaara demanded something had changed he'd just passed tipsy now, he leant on Naruto, Naruto had to step back, but he couldn't as he was against the building so ended up with Gaara pushed against him,

"I think you mean carry you, don't you" Naruto said sarcastically, looking down at the redhead, who had just decided Naruto was too sober.

"here" and before Naruto could say no the neck of the bottle of vodka was roughly pushed into his mouth clinking against his teeth and tilted upwards emptying a good quarter down his throat before he controlled his choking and pushed Gaara back,

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted his head instantly feeling funny as his mind went black, he tried to take a step but ended up sliding, he looked at Gaara, oh he was so fucked, he laughed his head spinning,

"oh fuck oh fuck" he moaned gasping as euthoria ran threw him

"good?" Gaara asked arching an invisible eyebrow

"when I—can fi-think I'll kill you for this" Naruto laughed, at the mention of the K word Gaara flinched his drunk brain acting to pull him away from the danger, Naruto immediately noticed the change.

"shh Gaaaaara I was joking, I'd never hurt you" Naruto said squinting thru the darkness to try and see into Gaaras big eyes. Impulsively he pulled the redhead even further towards him, feeling Gaaras long body lightly against his, "mm Gaara when did you get taller than me?" he mumbled.

"about the same time you stopped being straight" He replyed,

"shhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto cried putting his fingers to Gaaras lips, pulling the redhead closer towards his body and looking comically to either side "of course I'm straight"

"yah, I noo I meant your back being straight" Gaara said drunkenly running his hands up Narutos spine making the shinobi arch into him,

"god I feel amasing" Naruto purred, his bent back gave him a perfect view of Gaaras face, staring up at the redheads lips god he would do anything to feel them on him, his mouth,cock,ear god Gaara could kiss his ankle and he'd probily cry of joy.

why wearnt they kissing?, oh god please, wait. wait. hold on there was a reason wait, I am straight, walk away, come on, punch Gaara away, hes too pretty for you,noo, is that true? will i never have Gaara? Am i ugly?

"guys are you two okay?" Lee asked glancing at the boys, neither had noticed his arrival.

"Is Gaara pretty lee?" Naruto asked, turning Gaara to face lee and moving his face accordingly.

"yes Gaara is very preety Naruto" Lee said – and pulled the very drunk Naruto away from the trapped Gaara and headed back to the group.

"Guys Naruto can barely walk, Gaara isn't any better, Sakura are you able to drop them back at Narutos?" Lee asked, knowing Sakura lived close to the blonde, where Gaara was staying. no clue.


	5. Chapter 5

Knowing her night wouldn't be getting any better, Sakura agreed to walk Naruto and Gaara back to Narutos.

But just because they were drunk, did NOT mean she was going to be especially nice to them.

"Come on!" she shouted, her worry at waking up the village diminishing as the cold air whipped harder around her body. Dahm her stupid parents for going out! and Ino for convincing her to have a stupid party. Done. She was done.

She glared harder as they stumbled slowly to where she stood, letting out a growl. She'd drag their corpses back if she had too.

"Sakura kill me, not Gaara" Naruto cried launching himself at Sakura after interpreting Sakuras glare as a death sentence

"No, Naruto has done enough," Gaara said slowly, falling slightly before looking up at Naruto "I will go"

"Gaara" Naruto said staring back into Gaaras shimmering Green eyes, while Gaara stared back into Narutos blue.

"Idiots" Sakura cursed her fist clenching, "stop acting so weird" Naruto blinked ,weird? what was weird, Gaara was his friend, nobody knew what happened, so what was he doing weird?

"hurry up" Sakura cried again, making Naruto jump, and try and close the gap that had started to form. There was silence for a good 2 minuets in which Sakura thanked god, but of course with Naruto around; the silence didn't last long.

"I wonder if we can do justus drunk" Naruto slurred, Gaara turned, inclining his head to show how deep he was thinking about this

"Try a clone thing" Gaara replied wondering if he should try and call the sand, but wasn't that supposed to be dangerous?

"okay" Naruto cried, he stopped walking trying to unsuccessfully balance himself.

"What now!" Sakura cried noticing immediately the drunk teens had stopped. Gaara and Sakura were both now staring at Naruto, who didn't appear to be moving, his eyes shut in concentration, his hands held near his chest.

"NARUTO start walking now!" Sakura ordered, at this Narutos eyes opened.

"Sakura, why are you shouting? I almost had it!" Naruto cried, falling to the side as he completely lost his concentration

"you know what, fuck both of you, Naruto your house is a street away" Sakura replied before walking into the night.

Gaara turned back to Naruto unmoved by Sakuras departure, he quietly witnessed the blonde trying to concentrate again, he was content to meditate as he waited.

"Fuck, Gaara its no use I can't remember how to make a clone" Naruto finally exploded, allowing his hands to drop by his side.

"thats weird" Gaara replied, did he know the blondes justu? Nope. his mind felt like goop. Goop? Goop .what a weird word, a sober part of his bran wasn't pleased he was acting like a 12 year old. He stuck his metaphysical tongue out , he could be 12, he blinked as he felt Naruto shake him, what were they talking about?

"can you still sand" Naruto slurred, Gaara looked at the ground pulling his hands around, nothing moved, did it usally move? Was there no sand? How did he do his jistu? He repeated this motion several times, moving slower and then faster.

"Naruto I'm drunk" Gaara said staring where he thought Narutos eyes were. Naruto burst out laughing

"Duhh" He replied, he felt the absence of something, his body reacting to something that hadn't happened, wasn't someone supposed to be shouting at him? he looked around confused for a second before he realised "hey where's Sakura gone?"

"She disappeared" Gaara replied trying to remember why she'd left

"Fuck! Is she ok, god I- I can't think, we need to save her fuck" Naruto exploded, clutching his hair as he bent his knees preparing to run.

"she said she was leaving" Gaara replied, watching the muscles in Narutos face relax

"did she?, can't have Sakura dying suddenly" Naruto said He realized then that they were stood in the middle of a street.

"this way my manservant" He cried pointing into the road over, Gaara too drunk to be insulted at being called a manservant, nodded and followed the blonde hair into the next street. They walked for only about another minute, before climbing up some stairs and into a small flat.

Naruto flicked on the lights allowing Gaara to take in the blondes space, Gaara instantly felt comfortable, it seemed like a pleasant aura radiated from the walls, it was homely. He felt the urge to stick his hands towards the wall to see if they emitted any heat energy.

"can't believe you got me fucked" Naruto said running a hand thru his hair as he slid of his couch onto the floor, using the sofa as a headrest.

"well don't open your mouth" Gaara replied quickly so he could continue to stare at the pulsing walls.

"from now on I will" Naruto huffed, and proceeded to shut his mouth preparing to keep it shut, years he would go, breathing through his nose, maybe he would be famous for doing so. Gaara didn't even notice as he submitted to running his hands down the glowing walls.

Done with the wall he realized he had company and turned, meeting Narutos stare instantly, the boy wasn't smiling.

He gracefully sat down opposite Naruto, staring intensely at the blonde the whole time.

"-" Gaara mouth closed as he was interrupted by loud knocks on the door, the boys stared for a second at the door, wondering who they had pissed off.

"Gaara" a muffled voice shouted threw the door, before more knocks were heard, Gaaras eyebrow raised, standing before being shoved aside watching as Naruto opened the door.

"Naruto, Your drunk!" Temari cried, hope diminishing as she stared at the one supposed to be in charge of her brother "Is Gaara with you?"

Naruto stepped aside to allow Temari to see the state of her brother, her frown only deepened

"Gaara your drunk again" She sighed, not liking to see her brother looking so out of control, his jade eyes flicking around the room

"Noo Temari, I'm fine" He returned back, crossing his arms to stare back at his sister.

"right.." Temari said sarcastically "now come-on Gaara, you need some sleep so we can start packing tomorrow"

"pack?" Naruto echoed

"The meeting done, my father can return home" Gaara answered, sliding his feet back into his shoes

"Oh" Naruto said he wasn't sure what else to say, he had got used to seeing Gaara around,

"When?" he slurred resting his head against his dirty door frame to watch Garra

"tomorrow, tomorrow" Gaara answered

"he means the night after tomorrow" Temari covered, before shivering "you can talk tomorrow, come on Gaara" Gaara nodded once. Making sure he hadn't left anything before, stepping out.

The siblings walked home in silence, all the way through streets and into their apartment, it was only when Temari had slid out of her coat when she remembered.

"Oh Gaara, fuck. I forgot to tell Naruto, Tsunade was looking for him" Temari said, groaning

"Why" Gaara asked, Naruto probably had a mission , starting now, and this would mean he wouldn't see Naruto again for several months. No.

"I duno I didn't ask, but fuck" Temari said, too busy imagining Tsunades fist coming towards her face to notice her brothers distress "I'll send kankurou to tell him when he gets back" she said confident this would save her from Tsunades wrath

"I'll do it" Gaara volunteered, swaying as he quickly moved towards the door.

"Gaara, no." she said watching in surprise as Gaaras form ran back out onto the street, since when did Garra run? "GAARA!" she shouted, fuck he was gone. She quickly shoved her feet into her shoes, reaching for her coat again, about to walk back to Narutos when she heard "Tari! Look a butterfly followed me home" she quickly turned to see kankurou, watching as he started puking into their umbrella basket.

"Fuck the men in this famiy" she cursed, putting her coat back onto the rack.

;

There was no answer when Gaara knocked, nothing, he knocked again.

Allowing his drunk brain to cloud his judgement he pushed open the door, thank god it was unlocked, otherwise in the mourning he may have felt a bit bad in having broken the door.

He stepped in, scanning the tiny dark living room, quickly concluding Naruto was else ware.

he made out a big swirl poster taped to a door to the side of the living room, he moved slowly, the handle creaking as he opened the door. making out Narutos form on a bed in the middle of the room.

"Naruto" he said louder then he usually would, Naruto fortunately heard him and jumped, his eyes ripping open before sitting up quickly and staring at a shivering Gaara

"Gaara, did you forget something" Naruto asked, relaxing slightly from his shock. Yawning, he ran a hand thru his sleep ruffled hair,

"Tsunade is looking for you apparently" Gaara said,

"Hmm, yeah a few weeks ago she mentioned something about a mission soon" Naruto said, his sleepy and slightly drunk brain dragging him to lie back down on his bed "hmm thanks Gaara"

"Naruto won't this mean your leaving soon" Gaara asked, his head tilting slightly,

"hmm, maybe, probably tomorrow, if Tsunade gets her way" Naruto answered, groaning as he imagined running with a hangover.

"Naruto, " Gaara's deep voice muttered, he took a step forward, the movement making Naruto look up, their eyes locked, there was a moment of silence "I want a repeat of that first party" Gaara rasped, allowing Naruto a second to digest this, seeing Narutos confusion turn to hesitation he then asked "You want to feel good too right"

Naruto sat up smoothly, his eyes wide. Was this really happening?

"Gaara-" he said unable to continue his sentence, Gaaras black rimmed eyes where sinful, he stepped closer to Naruto,

"we won't see each other again for months" Gaara continued, he didn't need to continue his sentence both boys new what they wanted. Gaara was harder then he'd ever been in his life, why? Who knew, but he had an angel laid out. Garra took another step forward, Naruto watching every move.

Narutos mind was in meltdown, pleasure or reason, complete bliss or sleep. He completely shut down as Gaara stood right in front of him.

Blue eyes met Green. his decision clear.

Narutos eyes shut as Gaaras hands grasped his jaw, moving him forward before pressing their lips together, they both sighed, as Naruto opened his mouth slightly feeling Garra mimic him. lust coursed threw both their bodies.

Naruto groaned, clutching the fabric of Gaaras shirt and turning them so Gaara was once again beneath him, The kissing became frantic. His hands ran down before pushing up the redheads shirt. dragging his nails down the redheads sensitive abs.

"fuck" Gaara groaned making Narutos groin clench, to see such a powerful person reduced to swearing was sexy as fuck.

Seeing Narutos lapse in concentration, Garra flipped them, rolling hard and pushing Naruto further into the bed, all while kissing faster. Naruto's wondering hands now moved to Gaaras hair, clutching clumps of the bright red.

"touch me" Naruto ordered seeing Gaaras own hands by his side, Gaara hesitated a second before copying Naruto and slowly sliding them into Narutos hair, In his inexperience he may of pulled a bit hard, instead of the shouting he expected, Naruto arched his head back and groaned.

immediately after a blush was visible, Gaara couldn't help laughing.

"Hey shut up" Naruto said, looking anywhere except at the smirking redhead

"Hair pulling huh?" Gaara rasped, grasping a handful of the blonde locks and pulling them hard, Naruto immediately responded moaning, seeing Narutos neck so exposed Gaara couldn't help leaning down and licking up, causing the blonde beneath him to become an even bigger mess, grinding upwards into Gaara, Gaara lost all concentration, biting hard into Narutos neck.

This Naruto wasn't so keen on, but it made him think about Garra, wasn't the redhead always on about blood and pain? He found himself unable to think again as Gaara began licking the skin he'd bit.

Naruto surprisingly liked being dominated, he prided himself on holding his own in a fight, but secretly he loved being cared for, and all this attention was awesome. But starting to feel a bit like a plank of wood, he pushed Gaara, onto his side, his hands sliding down the redheads back to bring them even closer together, chest to chest.

God it felt like they were the only two people on earth.

In an attempt to feel even more connected, he raised his leg over Gaara, and pushed their lower halfs together, lust coursing threw both as they felt each others hardness. Hearts raising. They made eye contact, both unsure. What were they doing.

Naruto took the initiative, seeing Gaara had sort of frozen, Moving slowly while green eyes watched as he undid the redhead jeans, brushing the redheads member as he did, causing the redheads jaw to clench.

He reached in wrapping his hand firmly around Gaara, confidence growing with his arousal, He looked up back into Gaaras eyes, as he ran his hand up and then back down, Gaaras eyes watching him the whole time, he gave him a fox like grin, speeding up slightly.

Gaara felt close to that point of euphoria already, and Naruto had barely stroked him, it was because of the blue eyes, and the blondes expression, he knew if he stared at Naruto any longer the fun would be over; so he moved to press his face into the blondes neck.

he knew the blonde was hard as well, he knew he could mimic what Naruto was doing, he groaned unable to think, what was he supposed to be doing?, on alto pilot he slid his hand down the blondes stomach,snapping open the blondes trousers, hesitating only for a second before moaning as Naruto sped up, blacking out slightly as his hand rapped around Naruto. He would of probily started panicking a little if Naruto hadn't then moaned causing his groin to clench, dangerously close to losing it, giving him the confidence to move his hand the same way Naruto was.

Their mouths found each other again, kissing frantically, moving frantically, Narutos nail accidentally dug into Gaaras cock, Gaara found himself about to go over the edge again,

"Naruto!" he moaned, panting as he was only just hanging on, Naruto who had been ready to apologies, arched an eyebrow, hiding his laugh in kissing Gaara faster, tightening his grip even more on the redhead had the same effect, The redheads hand speeding up to compensate for how soon he was gonna last.

"cum for me" Naruto said, next to Gaaras ear, before biting as hard as he could into the redheads neck, this was all too much for Gaara, whos back arched, losing himself to euthoria as he felt Naruto lick the part of his neck he'd just bit. Naruto could only groan as the redhead tightened his hold on his dick, feeling close himself, the redhead was too hot for words, sweat glistening on his forehead as he panted, black rimmed eyes wide as happiness ran threw him.

"Gaaara" Naruto groaned as Gaaras hand sped up again, Gaaras lust filled eyes catching his, the redhead smiled, before dragging the hand not wrapped round Narutos cock up to Narutos hair and without warning pulled hard, as expected Naruto came, unable to resist the Redheads grin and the indescribable feeling on having his hair pulled.

Gaara watched still panting from his orgasm as Naruto fell into euthoria, eyes searching for his as his body shock with pleasure.

Naruto eyes were shutting from the alcohol and the sex, his last action was pulling the redhead back towards him. feeling soft hair against his forehead, "Gaara" he murmered as his eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spelling mistakes sorry working on it, for now pretend you are dyslexic like me :D

It was painful to remember how hard he had found it to walk so far,

How with each step he had moaned as his already sore muscles became sorer. Jiraiyas only comfort being jokes, bad jokes, about women and women and a group of women and lesbians with women.

But after a year of Jiraiyas harsh teaching, walking long distances felt..normal. He was full of energy, if he wanted to he could have sprinted the last few miles home.

Adrenaline rushed threw him with the thought, should he? The idea was forming, his legs begging him to run, oh god he sounded like lee. would lee still do things like that; challenge himself to do pointless things.

His smile was automatic picturing his friend. Although He found it harder then he should to visualize Lee. God had he really forgotten what his friend looked like? did Lee have brown or black hair, and did he really wear a green leotard, or had he made that up as well.

he looked around, starting to recognize the roads leading into his home village. He sped up slightly, would they be excited to see him? had they forgotten him? *Sakura wouldn't, and the another guys will still remember me* he told himself, trying to quell the doubt in his mind.

He slowed down as he got closer, his anxiety starting to leak out, The village wouldn't have Gaara in it, neither would Sasuke be there. His feet stopped moving.

His heart was really starting to annoy him, how was he supposed to think with it pounding over his thoughts. He let out a big breathe, grinding his teeth together as he stepped forward, keeping up a steady pace to the village.

His head physically hurt by the time he reached the village. He walked thru the gates without even glancing at the guards stationed at the booth.

"oi" one shouted breaking his spell "we said identification and reason of business"

"oh sorry" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck, "Uzumaki Naruto, home from training"

"Naruto" the guard echoed eyes widening

"yeah" He replied suspiciously, had he done something wrong already

"sorry man, its just you've grown up" the guard replied, studying Naruto,

"oh yeah I guess" Naruto said, not really.. he hadn't exactly been young when he'd left, also he had no idea who the guy was, he wondered if he was allowed to enter the village or did he have to wait for the guy to finish staring at him.

"Kakashi will be happy to see you, he never shuts up about his lost member" The guy laughed, signing something on his register, unable to witness the horror appearing on Narutos face

"I think he was talking about our other lost member" Naruto replied feeling his heart run cold at the thought

"oh, anyway you can go thru its fine" the guard said smiling at the confused teen

"thanks" Naruto said before taking his first legal steps inside the village, he instently scanned the area for his friends, not many people were about.

Even with a year between when he had last stepped into this place, it had stayed the same, it was automatic to walk down the small road and then thru an alleyway towards ichirakus

"NARUTOOO" a voice cried and before Naruto could even turn a large weight shoved into his side,

"Konohamaru" Naruto smiled staring down at the brunet hair pushing against his stomach, had he really grown that much?

"We thought you'd never come home" konohamarus muffled voice said, Naruto laughed patting the boys soft hair

"I said I'd be back, and I always keep my word, you know that"

"yeah well.." Konohamaru trailed of, Naruto thought Konohamarus doubt may have something to do with sasuke and realllllly didn't want to get into that , this early in the mourning so quickly changed tactic

"hey do you know if Sakuras around?" he asked

"yeah shes been waiting for you, for weeks now" konohamaru shouted eagerly, Naruto grinned happy his friends really hadn't forgotten about him "She should be around here somewhere" Konohamry continued

"right, well I'm gonna have a look round for her, I wanna hang out with you soon, I have some awesome Justus I have to teach you" Naruto said smiling at his protégé

"really!" Konohamaru cried, "how about later today"

"yeah that will be awesome" Naruto smiled "I'll meet you at the training fields at 1 today,"

"yeah I'll see you then!" Konohamary cried before running of

Naruto smiled at his receding form, it was nice to be somewhere were people wanted to be around you, traveling with just the pervy sage had been a little lonely as times, especially with the amount of time the sage spent absent looking for women

Naruto considered waiting where he stood, incase Sakura or anyone else he knew passed by but found he was way to impatient so instead started walking to Sakuras house.

Walking up one of the main streets, it would appear many of the venders seemed to have forgotten who he was, he only counted two glares thrown his way in the entire street. Niceee. Moving up in the world it would seem.

Just as he reached Sakuras house her mum walked out, catching Narutos eye she turned and quickly grabbed him by his shoulders pulling him into a gigantic hug

"OH my Naruto, Sakura will be sooo happy your home!" she shouted, squeezing him so tight it hurt.

"Oh Mrs Haruno, its nice to see you too" He replied, smiling at her joy

"SAKURA, get out here!" she shouted back into her house, he could faintly hear something being shouted back, before Sakura emerged

"What do you want mum" she said anger clear on her face, but after seeing Naruto she quickly mirrored her mother grabbing Naruto by his shoulders and pulling him close.

"you weren't supposed to get back for another week" she shouted right into his ear, he winced, smile still in place as he pulled back to look over his friend. Yep same Sakura. Sakuras mum gave him another big smile before retreating back into the house.

"Yeah the old perv said I could head back early" He replied "its so weird seeing you again"

"yeah I know, wow, have you grown?, any taller and were gonna have to move the cealings up" Sakura joked, her eyes slightly glazed as she stared at the handsome man infront of her

"hm maybe a little" he said, he hadn't really noted any growth in his height, but standing next to the suddenly much shorter Sakura was making him realize just how much he had grown.

"Sakura is that Naruto!" Ino asked appearing behind Sakura with Shikimaru, and choji

"hey Ino" he said waving, chochi gave him a pat on the back and shikimaru nodded at him

"we were gonna go for food, wanna come" Ino asked

"hmm yeah I could do with some good food, you should have seen some of the places they passed of for restaurants!" Naruto cried, remembering the foul food he had been forced to eat for the sake of living.

"we are not going to ichirakus Naruto" sakura said,

"aww but sakura I haven't had it in a year!" he cried,

"hey Tsunade" Sakura suddenly shouted, causing the group to all turn towards the hokage who had appeared out of one of the many alleyways littering konoha, Naruto was about to shout his greeting at seeing her again but then saw her expression.

"Not now Sakura" Tsunade husked, her expression dreary as she continued up the street

"whats up Grandma?" Naruto called as she passed him, Tsunade spun, looking murderous, though her expression turned more courteous

"Hey Naruto, you were close to the sand siblings, weren't you?" she asked,

"I was close to Gaara" he said, though after rejudging the hokages reaction became worried "Why, is something wrong with them?"

"you could say that-" Tsunade said clearly about to fully divulge, but after a glance at the audience rethought "come and see me later, I may need you for something" she started walking away

"Hey Tsunade, I'm close to the siblings as well" Shikamaru shouted

"thats nice" she shouted back as she disappeared down the road, shikamaru sweared oblivious to the strange looks in his direction, he had put effort into something wow

"you gotta go see what that was about, it sounds interesting" Sakura said wondering what trouble the siblings were in.

"yeah I'll go after lunch" he said, though surprisingly he wasn't hungry anymore.

oooooo

"Tsunade" he shouted as he walked in, he may have matured slightly but not enough to learn respect for his superiors

"Naruto, sit down" Tsunade said, he was suspicious of Tsunades *good mood* she should have hit him twice by now, sure he hadn't done anything, but that had never stopped her before, he slid into the seat opposite her desk, bracing himself.

"what I say can't leave this room" she said, a whiskey glass was suddenly in his line of sight as she took a sip, ahh so that explains her passive mood

"okay" he knodded, although he knew he was shitty at keeping secrets

"the kazekage was murdered a few nights ago" she said, Naruto gasped not expecting such serious news, the kazekage? That was the intimidating man that had been manipulated by orochimaru some months ago at the chunin exams, that was Gaara's father. Gaara. Fuck his dad had been murdered.

"how?" he asked, had Gaara fought the murderers? Had Gaara witnessed his dads death?

"an organization called the Acastski, the one that was seen in the village" she said, knowing Naruto was aware of the groups existence

"yeah Kakashi mentioned them, fuck" He drawled, what a awful situation, though with the kazekages alliance with Orochimaru some months back, It was probably politicly for the best. New start; better trust between the villages. Gaara didn't seem to even like the guy. Not like he had seen much of Gaara recently.

"language" she chided, making Naruto jump from his daydreams,

"of course with our alliance, Konoha will help in hunting down this group, in retribution for the kazekages death and in protection for ourselves, for all we know the group will be heading here" she said accompanied by a large sip of her whiskey,

"what about Gaara?" he mumbled

"huh?" she asked

"you know, like , is he okay? It was his dad who was the kazekage wasent it?" he asked

"hmm, I'm not sure, I havent heard much news on the siblings, they're probably fine" she said waving her hand

"yeah" he concluded, still feeling apprehensive

"I believe the elders have stepped in to be replacement Kazekages for the time being" she said before mumbling "pain in my ass elders"

"when will there be a new kazekage?" he asked

"one should be decided hopefully within the next month, god knows what prick will be named" she said,

"language" he echoed

"fuck, I said that aloud didn't I, fuck" she said her head falling onto her arms slightly, narutos brow creased, the old lady looked exhausted whether that was threw lack of sleep or just too much alcohol was up to debate. She slid down her arm to rest her forehead directly onto her desk.

"come on grandma, at least collapse into a bed" he said, watching her jerk back into a proper position her hazy eyes scanning the room slightly

"Naruto, I want you to be prepared to head to suna by next week," she said her eyes closing slightly as she spoke,

"wait, suna?" he asked unable to keep the excitement out of his voice

"yeah, you will escort our best scientists to conduct evidence, and peace between nations" her closed eyes said, Naruto feeling sorry for the old lady didn't press the issue, making sure the hokage couldn't hurt herself in her slumber and quietly left the room.

He'd only just got back today, and he was out traveling again, well at least he'd see Gaara.

well maybe that wasn't such a good thing, he had been both dreading and desiring the day when he'd see Gaara again, the past few months all he'd done is plan his speech to Gaara on how what happened was a mistake and he was very much into women, thank you very much.

oo

It was later when he was walking with Shikimaru when his problems suddenly amplified

Temari!?" Naruto shouted sotting the blonde nin before the rest fo the group did, "wooh what happened to you?" he asked

"shit, are you ok?" shikimaru asked standing and quickly walking to the blonde nin, her hair was all over the place half swept into her eyes and the other half tight back in one messy ponytail,

"I've been looking everywhere for you!, I need your help!" she shouted clutching at shikimarus arm like that would cure everything, Naruto was quick to also rush to her side

"what happened?" Naruto asked, already drawing on the fox's chakra

"the acatski, they took him!" she shouted gasping as she fell forward slightly, as this Narutos eyes were drawn to her legs they were dirty, her leggings ripped with small scratches visible, had she run threw a thorn bush?

"who did they take" Shikimaru asked, already realizing for Temari to be here, asking his help it would have to have been one of her brothers, his bet was on kankurou

"Gaara, they took him!, he's gone" She cried, her legs appearing to give out for a second, Shikimaru was quick to rush to her side but at this she appeared to gather herself, shakily standing straight and breathing deeply

Narutos mouth gaped open, Gaara?

"wait what happened?" he asked, were was Gaara?

"shh Naruto" Shikimaru shhhed before turning back to Temari "how many shiniobi do you need?"

"as many as will come, I will not let my brother die" she said

"come on, we'll go to tsunade now" shikimaru said quickly walking with Temari back towards the Hokages office.

Naruto looked round everything was a little sharper, there was a huge pain in his chest,

Gaara?


	7. Chapter 7

There must have been something about Temari's desperation that had sobered Tsunade.

The Hokage's deminier quickly morphing from drunk to determined within seconds of seeing Temari, Shikimaru assumed seeing the distraught expressions was somehow reminisent of her own grief at losing her husband.

It was not soon after till everyone was working fast to organize a group of capable shinobi fit for Gaara's recovery,

By some stroke of luck both kakashai and Gais team were both completely mission less, but much to Shkimarus annoyance Choji and Ino were out, and neither kakashi or Gai seemed to be volunteering him forward, he had to resort to some bribery and mild threats before he was permitted to come.

Nobody expected twenty minutes after hearing word of the mission to be setting of, backpacks half zipped as the shinobi quickly jumped from tree to tree towards sand country

"why did you run here?" Shikimaru asked falling behind a little to run next to Temari, If Gaara had been kidnapped he was surprised she hadn't found the bastards and ripped out their throats aleady.

"those idiots wouldn't let me go after Gaara, yeah they sent out some people, but it wasn't going to be enough. This was the best I could do for Gaara" she explained her eyes steady, Shikimaru appeared to take this in for a second,

"the elders?" he asked,

"yeah," she confirmed, they were the bastards

"do they know were coming?" he asked glancing at the small group of people they had gathered to travel to sand county, it was all very rushed and probably not legal, but Tsunade had promised she'd sort the details out later

"they knew where I was going, but no, there not awaiting you" she replied

"troublesome" he muttered as they continued on,

"I can handle them" she said her voice fierce,

"I believe you" he replied, once again mentally taking in inventory, they would reach Suna, but if they were somehow denied water or food, there would be a BIG problem.

"hey Naruto stick with the group" Kakashi called, shikimaru looked up surprised at how quickly Naruto had become a blur in the distance, it wasn't like the rest of the group were exactly walking, his form dropped back within sight

"sorry, I wasn't concentrating" Naruto replied

"we'll stop in an hour to set up camp for the night" Neji said

"no, we will not stop till Gaara is safe again" Temari cried speeding up to make a point. Everyone looked at each other uncertain

"our team will be no good without rest" Neji replied,

Shikimaru could feel Nejis eyes trying to stab threw his skull in an effort for Shikimaru to side with him,

kakashi and Gai who were supposed to be team leaders were abnormally silent.

"I don't give a shit" Temari practically sang back " I am bringing you to safe my brother, not to camp in the woods"

"were going on, if you wanna rest we could split into two teams" Naruto said, Shikimaru considered it, possible but not practical

"we shouldn't split off, we do need to rest, we cannot get to suna in a day Naruto" he replied,

"well you won't" Naruto replied, there was silence for a while

"we will travel for another two hours but then we will need to rest for the night" Shikimaru said, at a glance everyone appeared to accept these terms and they continued on,

/

Shikimaru was starting to regret his decision, they had been running all day, he could really feel each bone in his foot slapping against his sandal at each jump.

He stared at everyone else thankful to see some signs of exhaustion or pain on their faces, it wasn't just him then. would they be sore tomorrow? Sure they were tough shinobi used to intensive training, but they hadn't had any preparation for this mission and some had just finished training before they started running to Suna, they wouldn't last long if someone decided to jump them.

Naruto looked back oblivious to the pain and exhaustion of his teammates, frustration was rushing thru his veins, all he could see was selfishness, Gaara was dying, without consciousness thought his body almost moved to scream *hurry up* back at them, did they not understand what could be happening, his fists clenched, he couldn't think clearly, it was like he was in some dream.

He found his feet speeding up, no he couldn't leave his team mates but fuck did he wish he could,

"Naruto slow down" Shikimarus voice called, his teeth clenched, he could feel demonic chakra surging up, breathing deeply he continued on.

It took a total of 3 painful days to reach Suna, it wasn't even the fastest time Naruto had ever traveled there. The day after the first they had barely ran before Neji demanded they stopped for the night. Frustration had made a home in his neck, no amount of stretching would loosen the knots.

He should be happy; a big part of the mission was over. they were in Suna.

As they stood outside the huge walls, guards were rushing out

"this way" Temari instructed ignoring the guards who were trying to alter their path.

"you can't do this" a taller one said attempting to stand in front of Temari. emphases on the word attempt.

"don't you dare tell me what I should be doing, its your fault my baby brothers-" she stopped suddenly, almost like she'd shocked herself before continuing to march into the center, the Konoha group looked at each other before following her.

They had only made it three steps before they had lost her in the madness and were soon surrounded by a entire squadron of guards.

A hand shot out to clutch at Narutos arm, before suddenly dragging him to meet the face of a very disgruntled guard

"why the fuck are you here" the guard shouted, there was a hint of a smile in his glare, he was enjoying this

"let go of me" Naruto hissed placing his palms flat on the guys chest in an effort to push himself away

"we are here to assist suna in finding Gaara" Neji told the guy ,pulling Naruto back into the group

"we don't need help!" a voice chirped from over the guys shoulder

"the demons dead, we hav' higher concerns" the guard said and then motioned to the exit to the city "after the death of our kage we are not accepting outsiders at this time"

"I don't listen to pricks, we were instructed to be here" Naruto replied, barely managing to control the kyubi inside, oh he'd show the fucker a demon, he opened his chakra channels preparing to unleash hell.

"only the elders have authority and we got no word mate that you'd be here" a tall guard bit out

"our hokage instructed us to be here to meet with the elders to discuss our involvement in the recovery of a powerful jinjuricki, we understand the sensitivity at this time but we will need to meet with the elders to complete our mission and then subsequently leave" shikimaru finished, Naruto wanted to start clapping, the guards didn't quite know what to say either,

"come on!" Temari's voice echoed from nearby, the group walked towards the voice, squeezing thru the smallest gaps between the guards, who had decided that they couldn't quite stop them but they could make their jobs as difficult as possible. while shouting insults of course. classy.

Suna was a strange place, it was so different to konoha that the two places may have been on different planets. Naruto stormed forward, feeling sick at the new scenery. he couldn't take in all this yellow.

After the initial rush of guards, they ran into little resistance.

"what are we doing here" kiba asked as they turned the 6th corner in a minute

"we will gather provisions, and then, I'm going to beg the elders to let me go, either way you will be setting of within the hour" Temari answered as she led them up a steep flight of stairs

"wheres kankuro?" Kiba asked puffing slightly

"in a coma" she replied turning quickly, Kiba made a noise,whether that was the shock at Kankurous condition or his reaction to seeing another flight of stairs was impossible to tell.

"induced..?" Sakura asked trying to remember her medical teachings with the Hokage herself

"he was poisoned, one of the akatski members" Temari replied moving away from the group as she stormed ahead

"and is he being-" sakura started

"look, I don't want to talk about it, the medical wing is that way, so go look yourself" Temari cried pointing towards the right, Sakura stepped back uncertain, was Temari only being defensive or was that an option?, after staring at Kakashi's expression she decided,

"yeah I will go, if that's okay, I have a lot of experience with poison" she said, giving Temai a hopefully reassuring smile,

"okay team 7 will head to the medical wing, we'll meet you at the kazekages house when we are finished" Kakashi said, he looked ready to move away from Temari who was scaring every one of the konoha ninja.

"yes we'll be there" Gai said, nodding at his rival, Kakashi and Sakura started walking, Naruto followed.

/

Screaming that's all Naruto could hear, he'd thought it had been bad approaching the building but it was nothing like being next to Kankuros room, wasn't Kankurou supposed to be in a coma? the screaming turned to shouting oh god, what was Sakura doing to the boy? I thought she was a healer. He buried his head into his hands, god make it stop, why was he imagining it was a redhead.

"kankurous gonna be okay now" kakashi said making Naruto jump, he quickly looked up to see his sensai looking at him worriedly, what?

"oh that's good" he said, wincing as another round of screaming happened, seeing Narutos expression kakashi quickly filled in

"yeah that's just the process, its painful" kakashi got up and shut the door to the operation room, blocking some of the sound

"when was the last time you saw Gaara then" kakashi asked sitting down in the chair next to his, Naruto forced himself to not curl up with the screaming and met kakshis eyes

"ahh must have been years now, before I left with the pervet ya know" he answered, rubbing his feet on the floor,

"hmm yes the-" Kakashi started before being interrupted by the operation door opening again.

"done" sakura said walking out, a much older women walked out right after, glaring at kakashi like he was death himself

"Naruto" a weak voice called , Naruto followed it to see kankuro lying on a bed, surprisingly there was no blood on his body, Although kankuro still looked weak, infact Naruto had never seen him look weaker always viewing the older boy as some abstract symbol of strengh. 

"I know your going to save my brother" he said his voice was hoarse "your going to bring him back,"

Narutos mouth was suddenly dry, it was rare people put trust in him, he was being trusted to save someone well, it wasn't his goal to not save him.. so yeah. 

"sure Kakuro" he replied nodding at the injured boy,

"no you will promise me" he replied loudly,

"now kankuro, well do our best" kakashi replied aware of how much pressure kankuro was inflicting on Naruto

To eveyones horror kankuro broke down, tears falling quickly down the older boys face

"I just want my brother back, he can't die before me"

"kankuro" Narruto snapped loudly "Gaara will be here alive you have my word"

"I know you can do it, I've seen you save him before" kankurou replied, was he talking about after the chunnin exams?

"we need to go back to the other now" kakashi said leading Sakura and Naruto out of the building


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara's pov - A few days ago

Nobody had been talking to him. Like a bad smell he was avoided; not like this was entirely new territory, but more so then usual. He allowed himself to think he was misunderstanding the situation but it was Baki who outright told him to go home, and stay home.

Gaara rested his head on his elbow bending his back over his arm, his father's voice came back to scold him for slouching, a few weeks ago he would have been punished for it, if his father could bare to look at him that day. But there was no longer a *father*, so he slouched. He didn't feel that he had missed out on much with this new experience. Sure his back liked this new position, but there wasn't enough relief for him to feel any sort of positive emotion from his father's death.

He glanced around the empty sitting room, his teal eyes scanning slowly, he was interrupted by a door opening somewhere within the house, instinctively he sat up straight again, not moving as he followed the footsteps upstairs. He guessed it was only a servant.

His eyes moved to stare at his father's chair. it was facing near the opposite direction to his. he could nearly see his father's strong outline.

His eyes got caught on a book that was still open on the coffee table next to the chair. The book looked old and from his position appeared to be almost falling apart. Curious he stood up, walking over quickly and shifting the book slightly so he could read it.

Gaara's interest quickly deteriated to become non existent, no diary or rare book of Justus or even information on the acastski, it was a simple political book, Gaara glared at it, feeling the urge to crush. Why did the last book his father read have to be so…normal. The footsteps came back again, Gaara retreated back to his chair, staring straight ahead.

Gaara was commited to sit and think in his chair for a few more hours, or he would have if the door hadn't suddenly flown open. Gaara quickly turned, what servant would smash open a door like that. A criminal one apparently. The Akatsuki would to be exact. The menacing black cloak was instantly recognisable. The acatski members long blond hair swished as he strode into the room.

Gaaras brain tried to go from one to a hundred real fast. Sand, sand, were was his sand. Not here.

Gaara could do nothing as a sticky rope of clay wrapped around him, what? His hands formed a qrind wind justu, managing to cut threw the chains but before the chains even hit the ground they exploaded, his sand armour he thankfully had on caught most of the blast, but sadly not all, his skin felt raw as the sand had pushed back into his skin with the force.

Gaara gritted his teeth, pulling the sand armour of his sore body and quickly moving it against the acastski member, yeah it was his only defence he was throwing away, but it was this or be attacked again, and the Armor wouldn't have survived another attack.

The blond guy was fast ducking and sliding away, Gaara prayed to god that someone had heard the explosion and would be coming soon.

"come on and give up, the sand didn't work before and that had gold in it, yeah" the blonde spat, Gaaras heart felt a little cold, gold? That was his father's justu. He was evidently distracted enough that he didn't see the second clay incoming till it was too late.

"hah THIS is the 1 tail, god I thought you were going to be a challenge, hah the way everyone talks about you, yeah " the blonde said

Gaara could only watch as the feet come closer. His heartbeat conducted the steps. Thump thump step thump thump step, hmm he'd never been able to hear his heartbeat so loud before.

He gazed lazily up, everything shifting. For a second he thought it was Naruto standing above him. Blue eyes blonde hair, all the conversations he wanted to have with the boy sprung up, I'm sorry I never wrote, I'm sorry about sasuke, why didn't you visit me?

Fast movement from the real person standing in front of him, startled him back on track, he had a fucking Demon inside him but before he could even call on his secondary power a foot stomped onto his neck, there was a crunch, pain and then,

Nothing.

He was conscious again, though to get to this conclusion had taken a while. His senses were gone, everything was gone, stripped away to nothing. Nothing. was that even possible, well his thoughts were here, wearnt they? was he imagining or living right now? But that thought like the rest seemed to drift away.

Pain flew fast into his consciousness. Extreme pain. It was raw, the pain was burning and it was also freezing, it was ripping him apart; like his individual skin cells were being stabbed continasely. He tried to look around, to move, to atleast hear what was hurting him. but he was lost in a sea of darkness. To say the word darkness was a lie, there was no colour in the world he was in.

He ached to open his mouth to scream to release the agony somehow , please oh god please, he ached to curl into a ball and clutch his knees to his chest, this pain could not lastforever, could it? The laws of pysics wearnt exacly coherent here.

He felt his jaw opening, he could feel his body again, he felt relieved until he realised he could now feel his entire being pouring out from his mouth. was he the one screaming.

The last of his soul was coming now, like a small child he grasped onto the end of it, he knew he was losing the battle of tug and war with death, why was it all so clear to him now, where was the demon, his weak fingers slipped from the end, he fell backwards, and kept falling.

Atleast stop the pain.

All there was was vibrations, he was able to move his fingers watching dazed the shockwaves that went threw the air, He looked up, and around vibrations becoming stronger with the movement, he knew he was younger now. The villagers were all around him, a wide circle. They didn't speak, just stared at the freak. he tried to step forwards and one kicked him back into the middle, he fell backwards, he wished this was a dream but he knew it was a memory. Just as he felt the first of his child tears, a boy pushed threw the crowd, the same height as him, the boy barely glanced at the villagers before marching up to him and holding out his hand, green wide eyes stared with complete adoration into happy blue.

"Gaara!"

Heart beating, blood pumping, lungs moving, he gasped. His eyes ripped open, he couldn't see anything it was too bright, lying down, he could feel the hard earth beneith his skin, the wind pushed his body, air burned

"Gaara," Narutos voice shouted, he could feel the force of the sound, his body was so sensitive.

He could move again, he opened his mouth surprised how obedient his body now was

"Naruto" he rasped, trying to stare at the voice. Suddenly he was pulled, he couldn't move his arms quick enough, but thankfully he didn't feel like he had fallen, focusing his eyes he saw he was clasped to a hard chest. Arms were rapped hard around him, a hand clasped the shirt on his back in a tight fist.

"you were fucking dead" Narutos voice spoke next to his ear.

"I-" Gaara tried to talk, he was okay again?

"Gaara!" a familiar voice cried before he was ripped away, half freefalling into somebody elses arms, his back landing on someones very womanly chest, "your okay, your okay, god don't you EVER get kidnapped again, I will rip of your dick and feed it to the fucking scorpeans, god Gaara, oh Gaara-"

Gaaras eyes grew wide as the words his sister cried registered, he looked up at his sister as she repeated his name over and over. They really cared about him. He studyed her face like he was seeing it for the first time.

"Temari" he muttered at this she became more unstable, clutching him even harder. There was no tears. Nobody would ever witniss Temari cry, but god was she the closest she'd ever been.

"I need to study his vitals now" A weaker voice said, Gaara turned to see the pink haired leaf nin, he'd completely forgotten her name. as he registered her his eyes got caught to the left where a blonde haired blue eyed man sat. he let out a shoked breath, Naruto was infront of him. he'd grown up. he stared at the strong nose, hard cheakbones and the 6 whisker like scars. Their eyes locked. The cerulean eyes were suspitiously red, what had happened in the real world while Gaara had gone threw all that shit.

"Gaara!" a voice cried next to his ear, he flinched looking up again at his sister "let the women cheek you over"  
"of course" he replied, turning back to the pink haired nin who had apparently been trying to get his attention.

She moved infront of Gaara having to push a un-cooporative Naruto to the side, Naruto continued to stare straight at him, Gaara returned the gaze again, and became lost. he flinched as a hand suddenly landed on his chest, green light pulsed out he could then feel a slight tingling rushing thru his veins. This probably wasent usually painful but to his oversensitive body it was too much. But he grit his teeth and allowed her to work, witholding the urge to crush, although the urge lacked its usual backing, something had definately changed in his body, but not knowing directly what it was was disconcerning to say the least.

"hmm you appeir to be alive again," she concluded "we should take you back to suna for a full cheak up"

"of fucking course, come on we should go now" Temari said, grabbing a tight hold of Gaaras arm and pulling him forcefuly to his feet, this was too much for his weak body to handle and he began to slump down again, pain rushing threw his legs as they buckled. but before he had fallen enough to land back on the floor, a strong, warm arm rapped around his skinny waist, while moving his arm to rap around their neck. Gaara turned coming almost face to face with Naruto.

A shiver rushed down his spine at the closeness. he could just feel the blondes breathe on his lips. Naruto stared desperately into his eyes, The blue depths seemed frantic as they searched his. He ached to move closer his stomach clenching.

"come on Naruto" Temari cried pulling Gaara forward forcing Naruto to follow.

Turning he noticed other shinobi, some from his village and others from leaf, they were all staring. His head was starting to pound so he stopped thinking. he made himself just focus on the arm warm around his waist. As he focused on that he began to believe that yes evreything was going to be okay.

As his legs began to cramp up he started leaning more and more on Naruto, till he was almost resting his whole weight on the man.

"I can't" he puffed as his legs gave out completely, he fell to the side, Naruto quickly caught him. Temari moving away as Naruto wrapped both arms around Gaaras waist to keep him standing.

Gaara felt his head role backwards onto Narutos shoulder seems like Naruto had got taller then him, or was that just because he was in the process of callapsing.

"Gaara," Temari cried her eyes wide as she stared at her dispondent brother

"Gaara i need you to tell me how you feel, are you in any pain" The pink haired one asked appering to come very close to his face, He tried to open his mouth but he suddenly felt very sleepy

"Sakura, hes not gonna die again, i mean thats not possible for the justu to regress or anything right" Narutos frantic voice cried

"i- I don't know, Naruto can you carry him" Sakura asked

"isent there some medic here that can help?!" Temari asked not taking her eyes away from Gaara, watching as he slowly became less conscious.

"No i'm the only medic nin that came, now Naruto pick him up, we can take him back" Sakura cried,

Naruto quikly picked Gaara up bridal style, surprised how light he was. his whole body felt cold as he ran as fast as he could back to suna.


	9. Chapter 9

He was Running without tearing his eyes from Gaara. There was an irrational fear in his mind, that to look away from Gaara was to assure his death. Although Gaara didn't look very alive at this moment. Naruto tried to shuffle Gaara so he could use a free hand to cheek the boys pulse, his own pounding in his ear, but he couldn't free his hand.

He looked up for a second focusing on running faster. If he just reached sunas medical centre then everything would be fine. But Gaara was dead, his mind replied. And that wasn't a assumption like now at Gaaras still appearance, he had been examined by a medic nin and pronounced dead. Though he had been "brought back" by some hiccidly piccicledy justu that came out of no where, surely a justu to bring people back from the dead would be famous.

No Gaara was Alive, he had talked and even walked, he told himself; the justu had worked.

Naruto looked again at Gaara, desperatly seatching for some indication that he was actually okay, but there was none.

What if that was the last time you will ever see Gaaras teal eyes, his mind taunted as he stared as Gaaras closed lids.

He pulled his arms up bringing the boy closer to him, pushing Gaaras head into his neck. They would get there.

He realised he was panting, and way into his final energy reserves. How much further till they arrived? looking around he didn't recognise anything. His heart felt colder his panting notably increasing, while he fought down panicking. No he was going the right way, he knew it. He sped up. Pleading for a glimpse of sunas walls, sand dunes rose higher around him, forcing him uphill, the sun burned hotter, bloody deserts, fuck this place. No wonder Gaara had been evil.

They reached the summit of the dune, stopping for a second. from this height threw the heat waves interfering with his eyesight, he saw a large square object. Hoping this was Suna he started running again.

The sun bore down, the black of his jacket particularly absorbent to the heat. His leg buckled slightly on the soft sand. Almost there he told himself although Suna looked no closer.

It felt like decades before he stepped onto the harder sand stone that suna consisted of. Naruto realised with dull dread that his sight was going hazy, like the bulbs were about to smash on either side of his vision, he had reached the gates, but would he reach the medical centre? gasping he was set in the belief that Gaara could not die because of him.

He thought about calling and passing Gaara to another ninja, who would have more energy to get him help quicker, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to release his hold on his friend.

He turned, his tired eyes dragging around the town to find the staircase they had gone up earlier.

"sir are you a sand shinobi" a voice said to his left, but Naruto had already pushed forward after finding the staircase, forcing every bit of his remaining chakra into his feet. He sprinted up the flight of stairs, on complete autopilot as he skidded around on unsteady legs to the medical centre.

Bursting threw the doors he let out a huge gasp like sigh, he had made it,

"I need a medic" he shouted into the empty reception

"now what's this?" A young looking girl said coming from down the hall,

"a medic now" he cried rushing forward, her eyes widened when she saw Gaara

"ugh sir, you need to wait in the recep-" she stuttered

"NO!" he roared " you need to help him" another two women appeared, giggling before they saw Naruto

"we need a gurney now" one said rushing forward to feel Gaaras neck,

"what's his symptoms?" The other asked staring intensely at Naruto

"he was dead, but he was brought back to life, by a Justu , I don't know, someone else died for it" he babbled watching the way their expressions darkened

"he's alive, but weak" the other concluded, Naruto let out a breathe of relief he hadn't realised he'd been holding "I don't know much about revive justus but if he was dead, well, Then he has lost crucial oxygen from his brain, if he wakes up then he's at a serious risk of brain damage"

Naruros breath clawed at his throat,

"place him on here please" the first nurse interrupted, wheeling a gurney in front of him, he stared at the place he knew the teal eyes were. 'place him down kit' a voice snarled, in his shock the nurses were able to pull Gaara from him onto the bed taking him away.

"you can sense his chakra right, hold onto that, the waiting room is behind you" the nurse said pointing towards the empty chairs, Naruto could only stare trying to understand why Gaara had been taken away from him. He allowed himself to be lead away, he had to trust.

Sitting down on the hard plastic, resting his back against the side, he watched the place Gaara had been led. He felt the urge to fight rising, but he couldn't see his opponent.

Gritting his teeth he tried to see reason, they had found Gaara, but too late, he had fought the guy who had captured Gaara but unsuccessfully, they had revived Gaara but another had died. Tap, tap, tap his foot slamming faster against the floor. Where were the others? they should be here. His claws extended scrapping across the arm of the chair with a sick metallic sound. The nurse at the reception peered over. He had to get control of himself, the kyubi was probably thriving.

/

He realised he had been in the bathroom for the past 30 minutes. Coming back to consciousness to find himself running his hands back and forth threw his hair like he was demented. He blinked at himself, the blue eyes In the mirror repeating his action. Coughing he tried to focus, but unable to cope with his thoughts he shut down again. Slumping against the hard sink. 

He saw red, his entire arms were covered in blood, he stared at them running a bloody digit down his bloody arms, he had barely bled so he linked his drenched body with the Acatsuki member thats arm kakashi had managed to blow to high heaven, or could it have been Gaaras', he froze his arms shaking, he needed them clean, turning the taps to their most powerful he surrounded them, water quickly filling the sink and gushing over the sides, his arms were still partially covered by his jacket so he ripped it of. Tearing both sleeve to reveal entire arms he could drown. it wasn't effective, the blood was still cacked to him. He tried the soap, the septic smelling substance running down his arm in rivets with the amount he had pumped out, submerging his arms again they came up and nothing had changed, he growled, rubbing frantically, his nails tore into his skin, they did nothing, harder.

A hand grabbed his, pulling it away from the other

"Naruto" Neji called Naruto blinked, studying his friend for a second, the yellow lights of the bathroom making everything look sickly.

"yes" he answered

"we've all arrived back" Neji continued, his expression hard to read

"yes" Naruto answered again remembering he had run ahead of them, Neji moved towards the door

"you coming?"

He nodded, moving forward, a bit of fabric fell from under his arms reminding him he had ruined his jacket he was now only in his fishnet shirt, who cares. Re-entering the reception he saw Kakashi, Sakura, Temari, Gai, Tenten, Lee as well as three other sand shinobi they were all surrounding the receptionist. He moved quietely forwards with Neji

"-tests we can, we won't know anything till tomorrow, you'll have to come back then" the nurse finished shuffling some paperwork, looking anywhere but the intimidating Ninja.

"and you couldn't of told me this when I got here" Naruto cried, thinking of the past hour on edge.

"Naruto you should of expected this" Sakura chided "you know well enough what its like in hospital"

"can you at least tell me, if he will live till tomorrow" Temari ordered

"I wasent givern any reports i'm sorry, I only know we'll have the results tomorrow, but I'm sure that if Mr Subukus condition was life threatening that that would have been included" she said, Temari looked no more reassured though, staring intensely at the back of the hospital.

" Gaaras as safe as he can be, lets get some rest and meet back here tomorrow" Kakashi said turning towards the group

"yes we shall wish Gaara all of our prayers overnight" Gai said knodding at his rival,

"and what time will these tests be done" Temari asked the receptionist

"my estimates would be 9 o'clock" she replied

"we'll be here" Naruto knodded,

"god its been a long day" Tenten said rubbing her eyes

"and you broke your jacket" Sakura said pawing at his arm where his jacket had been

"why haven't you asked about the blood?" he said curious why her arm was so close to it

"there isn't any blood" she said confusion evident

"yes there is, i'm covered in it" he said showing her his arm, blood was rushing down the skin

"Naruto there is no blood, kakashi tell him theres no blood on him" Sakura said annoyed

"she is right. Naruto perhaps your over tired" he supplied, Naruto blinked harder at his arms, there was nothing on them but some deep scratches. But how?, he shook his head, he was really not himself at the moment. Sakaura and Kakashi were staring at him quite seriously. He laughed putting on a signature grin "yeah guys, wow, I must be"

"hmm so 9 o'clock at the reception then" Kakashi said turning to address the whole group

"yes, we will be there, but where will we stay overnight" Gai asked addressing Temari

"there is a good inn to the left of the main square, but I can offer three bedrooms at the kazekage's house" she said

"well i'm up for the inn you guys may fight for the posh bedrooms" Kakashi said eager to not get involved in what he was sure would be a lengthy discussion.

"Naruto has pushed himself further then all of us today, he should get one of the bedrooms, then Neji or shikimaru could share with him" Gai offered

"I don't care, if people want the bedrooms they can have them" Naruto said,

"no Naruto should have one, i'll share with him, Ten,ten and Sakura could share the other, then Shikimaru and Gai" Neji said

"oh no i'll take the inn as well" Gai said quickly

"then evreybodys sorted" The tall Sand shinobi said observing the group

"yes now come on i'll show you to the house" Temari said walking forward making sure they were all on her heels. Naruto didn't follow pausing for a second to look back at the redheads room.

x

x

Light, apparently there could be too much of it in a pitch black room. Gaara groaned, his body felt wreaked, would it ever recover? trying to move anything felt like agony, had he broken bones? squinting threw the dark he could make out machines either side of him, one giving of a whirring noice that somehow put him at ease a little.

Light poured into the room, he slammed his eyes shut, where was he? Squinting he made out blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he relaxed again

"Naruto" he croacked, his voice sore and crackly, he watched the blonde come closer concered until he felt him lean over wrapping an arm over his collerbone.

He sighed, hope was not lost. The hand darted and tightend around his throat hard, his eyes flew open. He tried to suck air past his windpipe but it was near impossible, he half lashed to hit the blonde but he just couldn't, he felt tired. he stopped breathing, air staggered, the hand was so tight he was surprised it hadn't crushed his windpipe.   
As his oxygen drained brain took In the blonde he realised it was all wrong the hair was long not spikey and the blue of his eyes far to pail. he hadn't been allowed to breathe in a while, his eyes were rolling into the back of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

long strands of saliva fell from the open mouths on Deidara's hands, sliding in slow droplets down Gaara's neck.

All he could hear was a sort of dry rasping. He wondered were the sound was coming from for a good few seconds, until realising it was coming from him. His attempts at breathing dramatically audable, although no air was reaching his lungs.

his arm twitched, The Damage from earlier must have been extensive. He couldn't feel his body.

"die bitch" the Blonde cried.

Gaara didn't think it was possible that his throat could be compressed anymore, but evidently the missing nin had been holding back somewhat. Could you crush your neck? he wondered as his senses died out, ebbing away till he had to fight to see a slither of the room.

He was violently brought back, the hand rapped around his neck had been ripped of. just the ghost of sharp fingernails left, He embraced this goldon opportunity, gasping huge pain filled lungfulls of air as quick as he could.

Pushing himself up he almost collapsed again at the shock of seeing Naruto.

he gazed dispondently, pictures making sense again. crunching was heard. Narutos knuckles crashed against the intruders head before pulling back and striking again. Gaara slipped forward, trying to right himself with his useless arms.

The Akatsuki nin staggered, sliding into a fighting stance although was lickely only acting on instict after all thoose hits to his brain. Their jaw was also visibly broken or at least dislocated, it was jutting out unnaturally, each punch to it after must have been excrutiating.

Narutos fist swung again to break Deidaras nose, blood rained down, Deidara let out a yelp, sliding back his eyes darting around for something. Naruto was aware that the nin was less then a direct threat now and could be detained, but he just couldn't stop.

Deidara pushed something out of one of his hands a sort of clay dinosaur, red chakra poured out of Naruto smashing the figure and bareeling into Deidara, smashing him against the wall. Seeing the man so helpless, caused sadistic glee to run up narutos spine, sensing he was losing control and disturbed at the enjoyment he was getting, Naruto expelled the remaing red chakra, shoving the fox to the back of his mind.

The missing nin pushed out his hand weakly, at some attempt to defend himself or fight back, Naruto snatched the hand pulling it to extension before quickly turning it back the wrong way, there was a sickining crack. all he could see was Garra being strangled to death.

Gaara was coming back into clear counciousness now, an open window revealed sand and with a deepply ingrained instinct Gaara pulled the sand, covering the nins head "sand coffin" he cried clutching his fist. Blood rained from the sand. The rest of the body dropping to its knees and then collapsed onto the floor.

Gaara gasped more air still trying to regulate his breathing. Hands grasped the sides of his face pulling him forward, pain flared but he was trapped in the blue eyes, the right blue eyes. Their foreheads touched. They could feel each others breath, hands touched his neck, he flinched, Narutos eyes flicked downwards "the fucker bruised you" Naruto snarled, his fingers caressed the delicate skin, witch had turned a alarming purple, bordering on black colour. Narutos eyes bled red, somebody had marked Gaara, leaning down he kissed the bruise, the sudden urge to claim coming forward, his teeth itching to replace the marks. Seems like he was finally experiencing some side effects of having a fox trapped inside him. Gaara shuddered was it normal to be so turned on so that soon after being dead. Naruto moved upwards and their eyes met again. God never in Naruto's lifetime would he get tired of seeing Gaara's teal eyes. They moved forward both watching the other for signs of hesitation their lips brushed.

"Ohh" a nurse squealed they ripped apart.

Turning, he came back to earth while realising what a weird picture they made. Dead headless man, blood everywhere, he wasn't sure if she caught the kiss, but judging by the way her eyes were locked on the decapitated man it was unlikely, he relaxed.

"what happened here" she asked visibly shaken. Naruto realised she was looking at him with-fear? great, how was he suppost to explain this.

"Thats a S-clan missing nin, he was trying to kill Gaara" Naruto explained

"oh- well i'll be right back with some jounins" she said running, he wasn't sure if she believed him or was terrified of him still, but either way the guy was dead. He turned back to Gaara, who had fallen to lie back down again his expression blank. He opened his mouth to talk but realised he had nothing to say and just sighed instead. They waited in silence until three jounins turned up, he recognised one from earlier, he seemed friendly with both Kankuro and Temari.

"Gaara" the jounin cried walking forward

"Baki" Gaara greeted a hint of a smile appearing, the other two weren't as friendly glaring very openly at Gaara

"thank you for staying with him but visiting hours ended over four hours ago" the nurse said while cheeking Gaaras monitors, Naruto looked at Gaara, Gaara met his gaze

"I should go," he said, Gaara blinked, Naruto shook his head, trying to get out of his thoughts "look after him" he said addressing Baki, Gaara seemed to trust him, but most of all he just needed to get out of there.

"of course" Baki said looking sincere

X

It hadn't taken Naruto as long as he had thought it would to find the Kazekage's mansion. It was easily the biggest building around, its grand pillers visible even from the other side of Suna, Swamped only by Sunas own guarding walls. Walking up the stairs he felt a bit like a imposter even in his dazed state.

"And were have you been" Kakashi said mysteriously waiting in the entrance way, Naruto sighed mentally begging Kakashi would leave him the fuck alone.

"The blonde acatsuki member was back, I found him in Gaaras room strangling Gaara" Naruto said slipping of his sandals

"and were is this acatsuki member now?" Kakashi asked

"dead" he said turning to Kakashi

"are you sure? We did think that before" Kakashi replied

"I don't think many people can live without a head" Naruto said coldly

"well, its done" Kakashi said "everyone else is in their rooms, your room and Neji's is straight infront of the stairs, get some sleep and we'll talk in the mourning"

Naruto knodded turning and walking to the stairs, he was only just realising how hard he'd pushed his body, his whole system felt raw. He bleerely blinked at the door, yeah this should be it, He knocked

"come in" Neji said his voice muffled. Naruto stepped in studying the room, it was a grande affair, a double bed with high bed posts, all the furniture in the room was a rich brown.

"and where were you?" Neji asked, sat in a chair pulled up to a desk

"there were some problems, its a long story and I don't want to talk about it" Naruto replied walking straight threw the room and into the bathroom.

Running the taps he quickly washed his hands, the blood coming of easily, at least he could be sure this was real. He hesitated when he turned to the towels, they were a royal cream, he knew drying his hands would leave a bloody stain. He sighed turning back to the sinks, after being sure his hands had no residue he allowed himself to use the towels feeling guilty even as the fine textile came away damp but spotless.

He quickly located his bag to the side of the room someone must have dragged it there.

"we should sleep soon" Neji said, Naruto nodded pulling out his sleep ware from the bottom of the bag. He quickly dropped his trousers, replacing them with more comfortable attire. ninjas had learned modesty served no purpose.

Neji who was already dressed, moved slowly up from the chair to the door and flicked the switch, encasing the room in darkness.

The intense sun witch had domed suna to be barren, was only a faint glow at the thick white windows.

They both slipped under the thin sheet, Naruto began to figit trying to find the right position. He spun around twice before trying to relax on his front lying on his elbow. After a few seconds he twisted again onto his back. His sore legs stretching quite painfully.

"so do you want to talk now" Neji asked in the dark , Naruto turned to find the lavender eyes staring at him from the other side of the bed. He scoffed turning away, didn't Neji understand English. No.

He tried to force his mind to sleep. Running from Konoho to suna then fighting, before sprinting back should mean his body would be ready to drop. But he just couldn't sleep.

The blanket was vibrating on his stomach, it was irritating, looking down he realised his foot was twitching. He made himself stop surprised Neji hadn't punched him in the back of the head by now. He shuffled further down the bed, his feet pushing at the boundary of the bed.

"fuck" he swore turning to Neji, "look, I just don't know what I'm doing, its like my body is running away without me" Naruto blinked, he had just shouted at Neji, Neji hadn't attacked back and was staring

"and what are you referring to" Neji asked

"its-right-"Naruto started his tounge feeling numb in his mouth, "I kissed Gaara alright!" he shouted before covering his mouth and turning it into the pillow. Well done Naruto, he said to himself, you could have just talked about the Acatsuki member. He groaned and opened one eye, Neji looked striken, staring straight threw Naruto

"you-kissed- Gaara" Neji repeated , "Gaara"

"several times acturlly" he found himself saying, he bit his lip, he needed to stop talking now

"Your gay?" Neji asked, Nauto could here Neji move slightly

"NO!" he shouted

"look why don't you just start from the beginning" Neji said cautiously , Naruto sighed

"I just-can't talk about this with you" If it was Iruka, Kakashi or even Sakura then yes he would consider telling his two year secret, but Neji?. Neji!. The guy who had actively despised him and treated him like dirt. No.

"Your obviously struggling, it will give you peace of mind" Neji insisted

Naruto turned again sighing, the pressure was set to burst, he needed someone to talk to about this

"you know that stupid party katy or something hosted like two years ago, the one were Gaara came?" Naruto asked, he saw Neji nod

"we were dared to, well, er , we were put in a sexual situation basically, and I...didn't hate it" he sighed, what a understatement he had almost cum in his pants watching Gaara " Then Sakura had a party and we got very drunk and I couldn't let anything happen so it didn't , but then he came into my house looking all- ah well anyway he proposed a sort of last time occasion, so we- er yeah and then he left before we could talk, not like we would of course" he took a deep breathe, running a hand threw his hair hard,

"wow I never would of guessed you and Gaara, or you and any guy to be honest" Neji said

"neither did I" Naruto sighed quietly, staring down at himself "Hey aren't you gay?"

"no what made you think that" Neji asked, Naruto stared at his long hair a second to long

"ugh no reason", before scowling "God i'm a freak" he buried his head back into the pillows

"30% of the worlds population happen to be gay, Freak implies your alone, anyway Gaara doesn't seem to be pushing you away, are you calling him a freak?" Neji asked

"No" Naruto said quickly, Gaara was absolutely fucking perfect.

"Look everybody had moments, once I found myself thinking Lee's determination was-" Neji started pausing

"was what" Naruto pushed, leaning forward

"admirable" Neji finished

"aw I thought you were gonna say sexy" , Nejis eyes grew wide

"no Naruto"

"I'm not Gay though, I have never looked at a guy and thought mmm hot sex god come fuck me" Naruto said, hearing Nejis shocked snort at his crudity "witch makes me think i'm not gay, but I know, I know sucking on Gaaras tounge and loving it isn't straight" Naruto finished

"i'm not sure how'd you prove that without a test of some sorts" Neji said shuffling to relax more on the bed

"yeah I'd have to find other guys to see if its just Gaara" Naruto finished although the thought made him feel strangely ill

"this isn't the part were you try and kiss me is it" Neji asked, Naruto gasped and laughed at the same time, shocked at Neji's assumption, their eyes locked, Narutos brain ran to a stop, kiss Neji!?, he ran the idea threw his head, kiss Neji, it would answer his question, but he would have to kiss Neji

"NO no no no, you get away from me" Naruto replied pointing to the other side of the bed.

"I should be the worried one here" Neji countered moving away a little

"Oh you have nothing to worry about" Naruto replied quickly, no he'd rather kiss Gaaras feet then Neji, but then he's probily do that anyway, ugh

"so you kissed again tonight" Neji prompted trying to save their turid conversation.

"yeah, he was dead, and, god he'll never know what that did to me, I was ready to follow him if i'm honest" Naruto admitted shocking himself "and just when I thought Gaaras safe, that acatsuki fucker almost took him away. If I had been late, even by a few seconds. Gaara would be dead, and I, I couldn't handle my emotions, so we kissed and it was just not long enough" Naruto rambled sighing "and god Neji I thought what happened between us was some childish mistake that we would just get over but its never gonna stop, and i'm terrified. Is this gonna be my life, am I gonna get married, have kids all while not being able to stop kissing this beautiful man"

"I feel like you should be telling Gaara this, I mean only you two can work out what you have"

"and what do we have, some split personality that wants to fuck the other" Naruto groaned

"Naruto its been two years, if this was nothing then it would be gone" Neji said, Naruto looked up at Neji pausing

"I could never be with him, like a girl could" Naruto sighed

"yes you can, if its acceptance you know we would all accept you" Neji said

"oh come on Neji, what has you Dad, uncle, family said about same sex couples" Naruto said staring fiercely at him, Neji blinked

"well, of course they don't approve, they have never even met a gay person, they'd probably change their mind if they talked to you, god knows I did" Neji finished referencing Narutos famous speeches, Naruto sighed

"Gaara and me, we've been threw a lot of shit, this, this would only hurt him more" Naruto sighed, thinking of the stuff that happens to gay people in their world, poor already damaged Gaara, there was no way he could justify his happiness for that.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore, I'm tired, lets just sleep alright" Naruto ordered turning away from Neji, he sighed relaxing into the soft bed

"just don't give up" Neji said to his back

"Its my ninja way" he sleepily mumbled


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well hello there :D believe it or not i've been slowly working on this for 8 mounths, yeah its also the longest chapter i've ever written, sorry for the wait the other chapters will be up soon. enjoy, remember to review

"open your eyes as wide as you can for me" The nurse cooed, sliding a torch from Gaara's right eye to his left. His eyes flicked left to right, obedient but wary.

"hmm, have you always had such a tiny pupil?" She asked leaning quickly over Gaara. Sand rushed up from the floor, as it gripped her arm she glanced down bewildered.

She was not alone, Gaara also stared. It shouldn't have moved. Unless he'd done it unconsciously somehow. He used some of his limited Chakra feeling it burn as it rushed to his hands, and pushed it away, the sand sliding quickly of the bed with dull pinging noises, all except for a few grains which had caught between the hair of her arm.

"okay well that was the final test" she murmured quickly, stepped back and fiddling with one of the machines he knew wasn't related to his treatment.

Sighing, he hoped she wouldn't run off before she finished her job "I believe you should be free to go, in about an hour or so, when we've sorted your paperwork"

he was surprised by the quick discharge, he'd gotten the idea in his head that he'd be in hospital for a while.

She removed the wires from his body, he winced as he felt the burning pain of the tube as it got dragged out of his arm, He looked to the machines as they beeped a final time. One wire he noted was particularly strange, It was attached to just a button.

Tilting his head slightly, he risked his new freedom "so I am fine?"

"well apart from severe exhaustion, yes. Your chakra channels have all slimmed to adjust to the smaller chakra capacity. Your brain has recovered nicely. You are a completely healthy boy again Mr Subaku" she summarized, "but your insomnia will have to be cured. Without the-ugh.. extra energy, your body won't sustain that lack of sleep for that long" she chided. Gaara didn't react hearing the same thing the night before. And yet he still hadn't slept his first peaceful sleep without the demon. He hadn't even thought of sleeping. How could he? when assassins could just walk in at any second. The last thing he was going to do was shut his eyes and fall into unconsciousness. He glared reflectively. No.

"right that appears to be all, if you experience nausea, fainting, severe confusion, memory loss or any other symptom you deem unusual then please come back immediately" she concluded, giving Gaara a last once over before walking out the room, Gaara could hear her call out to someone as she left. He leaned back pushing into the hard pillows behind him.

He commended the lady for her job; it was rare somebody helped him of their own violation.

Feeling anxious as silence settled, his hand moved to his eye instinctively activating the third eye justu; Watching as the sand took up the form of a brown eye. pain ripped at his head. He sustained it for five seconds, just able to see light threw it before the eye split and turned back to sand. 'Healthy boy' my ass he cursed, squinting threw the sudden migraine. Well there goes his chance at a little peace of mind, he wasn't usually so weak. He crossed his arms feeling sulky.

His ears pricked up as he heard a familiar voice. He waited as the noise drew closer, his migrane being ignored.

His door smashed open.

He sat up straighter as his hands started to make seals, although surprised by the lack of more movement he calmed himself, realising he was only looking at his sister. he put his hands down, although he did rethink his attack when he registered her expression. Something had pissed her of.

"Gaara. Please tell me why I've had to hear about an assignation attempt on you from a nurse," she spat the word nurse like a curse, while still striding into the room, only stopping when she could physically walk no closer; her legs pressed against his cold metal bed.

He noted several other shinobi mainly leaf nins piling into the room, putting him on edge. He couldn't spy blonde hair.

"it was not your business" He answered, folding his arms as tight as he could with his weak muscles.

"God, I hate when you do this!" she hissed, Sakura stepped forward placing a hand on her arm which was quickly shrugged off.

"look, Gaara's drugged and your tired, you guys can catch up later right" Sakura said a fake shit eating smile firmly on her face. Temari stared at her for a long second. Gaara knew if Kakuro was here, this is where he'd make a joke.

"Fine, but we will talk later Gaara" she hissed, before taking a deep breath, moving her hip to take up a more relaxed pose "anyway the doctor told us you're okay to leave soon"

He nodded

"we'll be here till then," Kakashi said speaking for the Leaf Ninja

"Look, you are not going to move a muscle without me knowing about it okay?" Temari ordered, her hands reaching and gripping the metal of his bed

"I will not be followed" Gaara hissed turning his head slightly, his green eyes looked like poison in the bright sterile environment.

"you have no choice, you have shown you cannot look after yourself twice now" Temari spat, motioning to Gaara's blackened neck, Gaara's face turned expressionless, the suna nins that had known Gaara from before tensed

"I am not weak" he stated, meeting Temaris gaze firmly.

Everyone's muscles were locked, anticipating some kind of fight, half expecting Gaara to completely lose it or Temari to start screaming.

Sakara looked to Kakashi trying to determine the plan of action, sure Gaara no longer had a demon inside him, but she remembered what Gaara had done to Lee, Sasuke and her. Her hand trembled as she steadied herself, trying to stop remembering how close her team had come to death, from the boy in front of them. But looking at Temari it seemed like she'd lost her energy. letting out a huge sigh and slumping slightly.

"what was that" someone whispered,

"The council members want to see you, I've made them wait for two hours but you know what there like" Temari said tapping her nail on the side of the bed, Gaara remained motionless for a few seconds before knodding. He swung a pale leg out from the thin hospital blankets.

"no, stay there Gaara, Sakura go request a wheel chair from the front desk please" Kakashi ordered, Sakura snapped out of her conversation quickly moving out of the room. There was silence. Every breath echoed around the room.

Thankfully Sakura returned quite quickly with the wheelchair, and was able to break the uncomfortable silence.

Naruto gazed at the mahogany desk next to the bed he was in. It had two fat drawers and was polished so thoroughly he could make out a blue eye staring back.

The desk refused to get more interesting, but maybe that was what Naruto wanted. It continued the way it was, no changes, troubles, emotional breakdowns and no lethal injury's. It would continue to be.

He flicked his eyes to the clock automatically before drawing them quickly back. It was 11AM. A submerged part of him was thrilled he could lie in bed this long, as he hadn't had a proper day off for around a year now. He felt like some sort of rouge ninja. Badass. He smiled at his thoughts, until his reality came rushing in.

Rolling onto his back he stretched his aching limbs. peering to the side he saw Neji was long gone from the room. The other side of the bed warm but he could tell the heat was from the desert rather than past body warmth.

As the sun moved the shadows around his room, He decided it was time he moved. Particularly because he'd spied a suspicious dinner cart standing ominously near the window.

A warm breeze swam threw the room. But for the first time since entering Suna the weather wasn't completely crippling.

Crawling over the mattress he pulled on the tray, it revealed itself as some sort of soup substance. Dipping the tip of his finger into it, he found it was cold. Although if that was from the time it had sat there, or whether that was how the soup was served was anybody's guess. Bringing his finger carefully to his lips, he darted a tongue out quickly. Salty, kind of tangy as well, after a few minutes contemplating the strange taste, he decided it wasn't bad at all. He grabbed the spoon.

After eating, he quickly got dressed, the beginnings of anxiety stirring in his gut.

Pushing the heavy door open, he walked down the right corridor, hoping that if the other ninjas were anywhere in the house they would be in the other bedrooms.

He walked all the way round the giant balcony overlooking the downstairs entrance before going up a winding staircase onto the next floor.

A door was propped open, the only door in this corridor. He walked forward while absentmindedly noticing the door weight appeared to be a pile of sand.

He looked up and met green eyes.

"Gaara?" Naruto questioned, almost choking on air.

Gaara snapped his head up, although nothing but a small widening of teal eyes indicated any surprise, He was leaning against the headboard of a grand four poster bed. Naruto sighed, his chest hurt.

"you're in my house?" Gaara asked, Naruto absorbed the sound almost humming to the deep timber, but couldn't help recognising the hesitation.

"yeah, woooh, I didn't think about how this was your house, must have been amazing to play in when you were younger" Naruto asked scratching his elbow, Gaara tilted his head slightly.

"sure" he said sounding uncertain, Naruto realised he had lost Gaara's trust while he'd been away

"well whatever, look Gaara-"

"Naruto they want me to be the fourth Kazekage" Gaara interrupted raising his head again, Naruto's jaw dropped. His thoughts stuttering to a holt. Kazekage, like a Hokage. Gaara!

"WHAT?" he screeched, his voice cracking embarrassingly

"They informed me this morning" Gaara replied, trailing of as if to say more but not able to.

"b-but, Gaara, don't you need the village's respect to be elected?" Naruto asked, realising as he finished his sentence how offensive he sounded.

"no, its rather different in suna-" Gaara paused his hands pushing roughly threw his red hair, Naruto watched the movement, his fingers twitched by his side "- In Suna the strongest ninja is the KazeKage. and I've been elected, so I w-" He paused again, but this time he didn't look like he would continue, his head falling forward slightly, hair brushing over the Kanji carved into his skin. Silence again.

Naruto moved forward, reaching his hand out to push Gaara's arms back, consequently forcing him to lift his head. Gaara eyes locked on excited blue again, Naruto stretched his arm out around Gaara's waist. He gave his biggest smile, enthusiasm flowing threw him as he gathered his words; ready to empower Gaara. But then he properly saw Gaara. Black insomnia circles, years of distrust present in his Teal eyes, the tattoo he had inflicted on himself as his family and village betrayed him. Gaara was as broken as they come, and to have to lead a village that fucked him over. Well.

He stuttered trying to arrange his thoughts, he wasn't good at subtle or sensitive words, and this was a mine field

"Gaara, do you want to be Kazekage?" He finally asked, Gaara's eyes shut, taking an audible breath.

"I'm not sure" his voice lacked the conviction it usually held, he looked young, his actual age for once. Naruto had to think again, he was suddenly terrified of saying anything that could make Gaara's expression worsen

"mm you know, you could do it. I mean, you would be awesome, you are the most badass ninja I've ever seen, you'd be the best kage ever, well bar me" Naruto said smiling, Gaara raised his chin a little, the words soothing his wounded pride from the humiliation of needing saving.

"I don't know if I could, the people-" He murmured stopping

"Go on" Naruto urged wanting to understand, Gaara gave him a deliberate glare, before turning away a little and avoiding Naruto's eyes

"The people hate me, they fear me, they- don't trust me, they will never accept me. I could not lead people who only followed because they fear me," Gaara said, pushing at Naruto's arms to move from his waist although his nails dug into the bare skin stopping Naruto from fully moving away.

"no, Gaara, you're wrong, look they may not accept you now, but they will" Gaaras scoffed "Hey your talking to the champion here, I'm in your boat, and I got to shore in the end ya know" Naruto tilted Gaara's chin forcing the redhead to meet his eyes "my village are accepting me, I mean it took a while and a lot of patience. but you're Gaara man I love you so why wouldn't everybody else-" Naruto finished laughing with joy although his laugh cut of as he thought back threw his speech. Oh no. Please let this be another thing Gaara is ignorent of

"You love me?" Gaara's low voice replied, oh god. Naruto forced a long laugh

"Ahh ya know Gaara, ahhaha, I love you, I love..ramen, I love, Sakura- as friends, yeah, obviously, I love women, ahhha, what would the wild women do without me? probably cry" Naruto carried on, urging the floor to open up at any time, a random exploding tag just about now would be brilliant, akatsuki; where you at?

" Naruto?" Gaara said his voice deepening further, tension building. He felt anger rise at Naruto's reluctance to meet his eyes, his hand started moving almost unconsciously, mirroring Naruto's earlier move gripping his chin and pulling him forwards.

Gaara's teal burned into Naruto's startled bright blue.

Reflexively Naruto felt a blush working its way over his whole body. He took back what he'd thought earlier about the weather here; no, it was not comfortable at all! It was burning.

He couldn't maintain this eye contact, his heart pounding. Gaara opened his mouth to start speaking, a rush of almost relief ran threw him, whatever Gaara was going to say at least he would get it over with.

"what do you feel, when you talk of love" Gaara finally asked, Naruto blinked, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to do some complex philosophy. love; come on, did anybody really know what love was? there was love portrayed in magazines and novels, but it was such an odd concept.

"I'm not sure" Naruto eventually concluded, his thoughts too complex to evaluate.

Gaara nodded slightly, before looking to the left threw the high windows at the sky.

Without the pressure of the teal gaze, Naruto was free to stare all he wanted. Although his thoughts were stuttering to a lust induced halt, following the sharp cheekbones down to the red plump lips, lips he suddenly remembered pressing his against, oh god he remembered the high of kissing Gaara, how Gaara would moan if he bit him, Heat flared in his abdomen, but it was not the time. His muscles tensed as he fought down the urge to reach forward.

He wanted to drop the whole conversation, but he couldn't just push it out of his mind, it didn't work like that! would he ever stop thinking about Gaara? No, it didn't feel like he would. Hell, the entirety of the two years they had been apart, he had barely thought about anything else, wrinkles formed on his forehead at the strength of his own gaze, if they didn't discuss it now he would be cursed by those thoughts for the rest of his life.

"can we just talk" he started taking a deep breath, Gaara inclined his head to show compliance, but looked too content to show that he understood what Naruto wanted to talk about.

"like about us, like the whole thing" Naruto finished barely blinking, Gaara seemed to have paused "well say something" Naruto shouted without thinking, anticipation was killing him

" yes talk" Gaara said visibly startled, Naruto took a deep breathe realizing he was coming of as a crazy person.

"but. So, like, if-, god Gaara, what do you think about it?" Naruto cried his arms flailing

"what do I think?" Gaara repeated

"yep"

Silence.

Naruto looked away nervously scanning the room, he forced himself to slow down and read the titles of the books on the many bookshelf, of course Gaara would have a lot of books. he noticed there was a whole shelf dedicated to cactus

"I liked it" Gaara finished simply, Naruto looked back, breathing deeply to slow down a panic attack

"so, do you, ugh like me?" He asked hyperventilating,

"I've done some thinking about this over the past few years" Gaara said surprising Naruto, "what happened then was strange, I have never been interested in relationships before that, even ones with my own siblings, It was a shock, I did some research on my own you know," Gaara paused, Naruto was staring into the floor "I like you, but I'm not gay, I believe the term is pansexual"

"Pansex-what? You like me, like, like like me? wait research?" Naruto said brain visibly combusting, Gaara smiled surprising Naruto

"yes pansexual, it means I don't look at Gender, I fall in love with people because of their personality" Gaara was aware Naruto had never been much of a scholar so tried to keep it simple, although suspected Naruto wasn't taking anything in what so ever.

His personality? this baffeled Naruto, personality was not something he ever thought he could win someone over with.

"so I'm not gay?" Naruto asked hesitantly, certain his face was redder then Gaaras hair, although Gaara was busy staring at Naruto's eyelids frustrated he wasn't looking up

"Not necessarily I remember there being all kinds of sexualitys," Gaara mentioned , Naruto used his eyes to convey he wanted Gaara to continue but Gaara was never the most observant of social cues.

Naruto sighed trying to get his head around what Gaara had said, starting with the first; liking Naruto, like had a crush. Like would like to spend time with him and kiss him, his cheeks flushed with his thoughts. Was this *relationship* actually an option now? His cheeks flamed harder, ducking his head into his shoulder. There was silence.

A door opened somewhere in the house, Naruto looked towards the noise, wondering why Gaara wasn't as startled as him, as if reading his mind Gaara answered

"my sand is spread over the house, I know where everyone is" Gaara replied,

"what happened with the Akatsuke Gaara?" Naruto asked, surely Gaara should have been able to fight or at least should have known somebody was coming. He'd just demonstrated a way of knowing who came in. Gaaras face furrowed, appearing to almost scoff as he visibly remembered the day.

"I was sent home that day, something about my presence was disturbing some of the elders in charge of my father's investigation, I was frustrated, and in a rage I had left my sand across town. I don't remember arriving home, but quickly after I came upstairs. well there he was. It was my sand defence that prevented instant death, although I was knocked out quickly" Gaara took a deep breath sighing

"hey, come on, everyone has shit days, we could fit in some training if it would make you feel better" Naruto said forcing a huge smile slapping Gaara hard on the back, Gaara glared but felt his lips pulling up unsure why he was finding enjoyment from such a sore topic, seeing the small smile shot energy threw Naruto as he leant forward

"I mean, how could we leave Gaara alone with his sand castles?" Naruto joked, Gaara spluttered letting out shocked laughter

"fuck off" he mumbled but was unable to hold back another burst of laughter. he pulled himself together leaning back onto his hands while watching Naruto's own laughter fade into hiccups.

He could see Naruto staring at him, he expected Naruto to look away once he'd been caught, but he maintained his intense stare "you know you look beautiful when you laugh"

Gaara blinked, no. He didn't know that, in fact he was unaware he could even be considered attractive.

He looked away as his brain seemed to constrict, his tear ducts working without his consent. Calming himself he looked back, Naruto was still staring although looked a lot more uncertain. Gaara swallowed realising how much Naruto had exposed of himself for him. It was only fair to share something back.

"I don't want you to be with anybody else" Gaara admitted watching every new expression on Naruto's face anxiously, Naruto blinked quickly, panic rising, his heart clenched his fight or flight reaction triggering. He felt like he was having a heart attack for a few seconds there. It reminded him of previous memorys. His face fell.

"Gaara, I can't do this to you" Naruto signed, his hands just brushing Gaara's folded knee before returning "If we were in a relationship, i just-" Naruto sighed looking away for a long few seconds "I couldn't do that to you"

"what are you planning on doing?" Gaara asked quietly, Naruto tilted his head slightly not understanding what Gaara was asking

"what?"

"Your acting like a relationship would kill me, I can't do much with what I am unfortunately"

"No Gaara I want you-" Naruto cut himself of, stuttering out a deep breath, yup they were really exposing their hearts "I want you so badly as mine Gaara, you don't understand. This is soo strange to me, I just- Gaara it could be hell, I mean There's hardly been worldwide acceptance of gay relationships and- I just think we've both had enough problems" he finished looking down at his own folded knees. Gaara snorted

"You think being in a relationship would be hell?" Gaara asked, confused

"yes it could be" Naruto said fighting with himself to not sugar coat it "people don't like men being with men, the same people who spat at us now have more amunition-"

"I don't care" Gaara interrupted his voice becoming harsher "come on, if we were truly effected by what others think, we would have killed ourselves a long time ago" Naruto tried to interrupt but was cut off "You are stronger then you think, and I've already reached rock bottom, there's nothing any one can do or say, that would hurt me now. And I would never let anyone lay a fucking finger on you" Gaara finished his teal eyes flashing, his sand slightly visible in the air as it shimmered. Naruto gulped aware he may have a slight fetish for angry Gaara. he swallowed again, trying to get his thoughts back on track.

"I don't want to see you upset by something I did" Naruto explained, running a hand threw his already messy hair, images of the way Gaara had been were clear " I-No-We could meet secretly, but being in a relationship No"

"No?" Gaara echoed, he wasn't used to not getting his way, he wanted Naruto, and like a spoiled child he would get him, but he had barely talked more than 100 words his whole life, how was he supposed to know how to convince someone to be with him. And what if Naruto didn't want to be with him anyway. This must just be an excuse. Of course, why would anyone want to be with him, maybe this was the plan from the start, to prevent him from being a threat to the leaf.

Naruto watched Gaara, noticing how he began to close himself of, his features hardening, his signature glare becoming visible. His heart hurt, he had wanted to protect Gaara and he had ended up hurting him anyway. He opened his mouth although wasn't sure what he could say, he was sure they wouldn't work together, it was a mistake, his thoughts stuttered. No they were not a mistake, Gaara was the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

"your really gonna lose him" he blinked, aware the voice had come from inside him, kyuubi? he questioned back inside his head, "yes idiot, look I still don't like you but I'd rather not have to hear you longing for him for another two years, don't be such a pussy" he blinked, shocked, remembering that the kyuibi had helped him yesterday as well when Gaara had been on the verge of death. What was the fox up to? and should he listen to him? wait was the fox spying on him, ew had the fox been- he cut himself of when he noticed Gaara again.

"wooh Gaara are you okay?" Naruto asked tying to brake Gaara out of his state

" 'mm" Gaara replied, Naruto sat up surprised, Gaara was like a different person, his heart clenched

"I'm sorry Gaara, I just-"Naruto started aware this was all on him, he tried to remember why it was such a bad idea, every cell in his body was yearning for Gaara, his prior reasoning just felt stupid

"leave" Gaara demanded turning away.

"no! stop shutting me out, just talk to me" Naruto replied clutching onto the thin blanket making up Gaara's bed, he could feel himself start sweating as the sun bared down hotter threw the big windows. Gaara tilted his head slightly but didn't seem to react, after a few seconds of intense staring he stood and made his way to the window, Naruto watched confused but stood quickly when he realised Gaara was about to use that sand transport technique thing he had witnissed Gaara use before, he ran forward but sand was suddenly hard around his throat, he tried to gasp in air but it was impossible.

"shit-" Gaara spat his hands reaching forward as he automatically made the hand motion to drop the sand. Naruto gasped air again.

Staring at his hands Gaara couldn't work out where that had come from, it had felt like when he still had the demon inside him, it was completely without his control, he stared at Naruto, pleading to God that he hadn't done any damage, his eyes caught on the bright red bruising lining Naruto's throat, well at least they matched now, he huffed returning his hands to his side what the fuck was wrong with him.

Despite the new injury Naruto didn't seem fazed, seeing it as an excuse for Gaara to stay longer.

"Gaara, stop look, I ugh want to be with you okay, I do like you, maybe not love yet, although I am pretty obsessive so who knows-" He said his cheeks turning as red as his throat, Gaara stepped back but remained in the room. "I know that we shouldn't be together but, I just don't want to- not see you for another two years, like, I think we could be kind of cool- and-" His speech drifted of stopping his mumbling, there was silence as Gaara's mind worked.

"you asking me out Uzumacki?" he asked, making Naruto burst out laughing, the tension in the room dissipating.

"yes Gaara, I think I am" Naruto said still laughing

"what about all that shit before" Gaara asked not convinced, Naruto's hands dropped by his side

"I'm not sure Gaara, I'm really fucking confused and scared alright, but I can't just watch you leave, I think I wanna' try alright" He finished, aware his emotions were changing faster than Sakura's.

Gaara started before ducking is head, he was confused why his face felt like it was burning, he had long ago adapted to the desert heat "have you been to Suna before?"

"No" Naruto replied. His smile firmly in place, as he attempted to put aside his embarrassment to witness and enjoy Gaaras rare bashfulness, while fidgeting with the brass button on his right pocket

Gaara moved of the tall bed, he instantly dropped, Naruto lunged trying to catch him but the sand was there supporting him under his arms

"Jesus Gaara, don't scare the shit out of me like that, what happened? are you okay?" Naruto asked hovering around Gaara's side unsure if he should be doing anything, the sand rose up putting Gaara back to his full height. Naruto watched anxiously as Gaara put weight on his feet.

"Yes, I've just lost a lot of strength in my muscles, its fine" Gaara answered the sand dropping as he stood on his own

"well come on" Gaara said stepping in front of Naruto, he was suddenly filled with the urge to touch the blond, it wasn't even an inappropriate urge he would be satisfied just brushing his hair back or tracing the marks on his cheeks.

Naruto smiled admiring his boyfriends face with the sun behind him

Gaara unaware and impatient pulled Naruto to his feet and dragged him up and out of the room, Naruto managed to right himself, before having to walk quickly to reach Gaara's side again.

Stepping threw the main doors Naruto immediately scowled fighting to not pull back into the shade of the house. Sure he liked hot weather but this was ridiculous, no wonder there was no water here, he could feel his spit drying in his mouth.

"Jeeze Gaara, how do you get anything done in this" Naruto cried wanting to pull off his jacket because of the heat, but didn't want the sun to touch his skin, Gaara smiled at his response long used to the strong sun, in fact it kind of felt comforting to him somehow, like an old friend.

"we usually go out at noon when its cooler but-" Gaara's voice cut of as he stepped back into the mansion reappearing with a bundle of something "take of your jacket and wear this" Naruto was about to make a 'wanting to get him naked' joke, but even the thought of saying it in front of Gaara made his cheeks burn, so he slid his jacket of revealing his black mesh top, the poncho looking thing Gaara handed him was brown and Naruto doubted it would be any better than his jacket, but pulling it on he found he could feel a slight wind.

Gaara couldn't take his eyes of Naruto as they walked to the centre, seeing him in desert apparel was surreal, it was as if Naruto had grown up in his city, he could almost imagine Naruto being with him since they were kids. He shut down these thoughts aware that he could easily get caught in them, But Naruto really did look good, even if it was just Kankuro's old poncho.

When they got out into the main streets Gaara realised he himself had never particularly enjoyed Suna, so just decided on taking Naruto to the biggest tourist destinations. Entering one of the bigger streets he steered them right into the market place.

"wooh I didn't know Suna had so many people" Naruto cried, gaining him a few stares, although they quickly fell away when they saw who was with him. The streets suddenly less busy

"yes, our population is over 2000" Gaara replied,

"I wonder why our villages never like met up or anything, like i would never have known anything about Suna if we hadn't met" Naruto replied, seeeing Gaara's expression Naruto corrected himself "like i don't mean your whole village meet my whole village duh, but like field trips or some shit?"

"hm thats not acturlly a bad idea" Gaara replied, a man almost walked into him not looking where he was going, but quickly stumbled out of the way with a shocked squeal

"ohh you have churros here! I have always wanted to try them!" Naruto shouted pointing at a small handwritten sign

"hm yeah they are good" Gaara lied, too nervous to go near that stall before, the man behind the stand had been particularly cruel to him as a child

"come on, I'll buy" Naruto said steering them over.

Gaara determined for this to be a good experience for Naruto caught the old mans eye and gave him his finest glare. The man blinked sturbonly back, oh great he was one of the crazy ones.

"two churros old man" Naruto called while reaching into his pocket, the old mans wrinkles consticted, Gaara connected the sand under the guys feet to his chakra preparing to deliver a warning but the man just huffed turning to grab two fresh from the grill wrapping them quickly and handing them over

"Here" Naruto said holding out a handfull of coins,

"wait let me get my glasses" the man crocked picking up a pair of surprisingly trendy black frames and slotting them on his cracked nose. Inspecting the money and determining it decent, he opened the cash register searching for the change.

When he finally looked up at Gaara, he physically recoiled his eyes narrowing, his leather face scrunching before looking at the churros as if to snatch them back. Before the old man could act Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him away from the stall, distracting him with a bit of sand in his eyes, as they turned the street into the next.

"Hey I didn't get my change Gaara" Naruto complained, although stopped thinking at the sight of their hands linked together. It was kinda hard to adjust to walking linked together, and it was way too hot, but it worked to distract him so Gaara left his hand in Naruto's grasp.

He stepped forward forcing Naruto to move as well, after a few steps Naruto noticed the churro's dripping oil onto his hands and handed one over to Gaara. Studying the pastry Gaara took a bite, moaning as it exploded into his mouth. He took another bite absolutely loving the taste, Naruto was staring at him, raising his eyebrow. Naruto tried his, and Gaara watched in glee as he shut his eyes in obvious ecstasy.

"god Gaara I am going to have to come visit you more" Naruto crooned,

"I can't say the same about the ramen" Gaara replied balling up and tossing his napkin into a bin as they past

"Gaara! no you break my heart!" Naruto cried, "I think I'm gonna have to rethink us" Sensing that joking about breaking up when they were barely together was not the smartest thing to do Naruto quickly added "so where you takin' me today?"

"Hmm uh the palladium is to the left of the town, there is also the town hall if you would like to see that" Gaara replied

"yeah why not Gaara" Naruto said smiling, they walked for a while threw the markets, Gaara was mostly silent but threw in a few remarks, Naruto didn't mind, he knew Gaara was listening to him and that was all that mattered.

Although Noticing Gaara's expression or lack of one Naruto felt insecurity

"uh Gaara if you wanted to do this another day that's fine, like if you're bored with me it's cool" Naruto mumbled taking his hand out of Gaara's grasp turning to face him, Gaara's hand clutched reflectively strangely missing the blondes touch.

"I'm not" Gaara replied confused "But if you are bored with me I agree"

"no not at all" Naruto quipped quickly giving his smile he was known for. Gaara raised his eyebrow unsure why this route of conversation had come up.

"you just looked a little uh bored," Naruto quipped trying to be direct, Gaara stared around the centre realising his contempt for the place must have been leaking into his expression. He looked back to Naruto unsure if he should acturlly say how he'd been giving him a tour of his most hated places, surrounded by the worst memories of his entire life.

"I guess I've just seen these places alot, they don't cause me the same excitement any longer"

"oh, well what is your favourite place then?" Naruto asked confused why they had been spending time in places witch Gaara hadn't enjoyed, Gaara blinked a few times confused, he thought about just chosing a random tourist destination and playing it of, but he had never been a particulary good actor and they had all day so he stood taller preparing himself for the journey.

"it'll take an hour to get there" Gaara said watching Naruto for signs of hesitation

"well we better get started" Naruto said bouncing slightly on the top of his feet. Though as they reached the large gate to exit Suna Naruto suddenly looked down

"Wait are you sure you can manage running?"

"Yes i should be fine, and anyway we won't be running" Gaara replied, Naruto's next sentence turned into a gasp as the sand moved under him into a platform "wooh Gaara" He shouted as the platform of sand started moving at quite an alarming pace, Gaara smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm, trying to not grimance at the soreness of using his chakra.

yeah no smut this chapter although next chapter prepare yourselfs :D i was also thinking about writing a sequal, like i would love to write about everyone finding out and Gaara becoming the kazekage, lots of love, oh please review babys


End file.
